Once Upon a Time in the West
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Dean, Sam, Meg and Castiel go back in time to find a Leviathan killing weapon in the old west. As they search for the weapon they meet a certain Time Lord and his companions.With the help of the Doctor and some unexpected, yet familiar allies, can Sam and Dean defeat their enemy or will the future of the human race be bathed in black ooze. Complete.
1. Ch 1: Go West, Young Man

**(a/n: well i hope you enjoy this. review. for Doctor who, this takes place post Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, for Supernatural this sort of takes place a bit before Survival of the Fittest)**

* * *

Ch.1: Go West, Young man

_Red Mesa, New Mexico. May 1875_

A black stagecoach raced through the warm night, down a bumpy dirt road with only a full moon and an ocean of stars to light the way.

The black stagecoach followed the road through vast, empty grassland till they saw their destination approaching on the horizon.

The stage driver nudged the guard who sat beside him "This it?" asked the man.

The other man just nodded "Yeah, that's it" he glanced up at the moon "And we're just in time".

The stagecoach came to a stop a few yards from their destination, a large Mesa.

The massive rock formation looked imposing in the moonlight. The guard hopped off the front seat and walked around and opened the door saying softly "We're here ma'am". A blond woman in a traveling cloak poked her head out and glanced around cautiously. The guard helped her climb out of the stagecoach.

The woman turned slowly, drinking in her surroundings "This is the place?" she asked.

The guard nodded "Yes Miss Victoria" he nodded towards the Mesa "This way". The guard led Victoria towards the base of the Mesa. As they approached the Mesa, Victoria could see a small pinprick of light. When they were close enough, Victoria could see that it was a lantern hanging from a small iron hook.

The two walked towards the light. Once there, the guard unhooked the lantern and he handed it to Victoria. He went over to the largest boulder that stood a few feet away. The guard slowly pushed the boulder aside, revealing an entrance to a tunnel.

Victoria handed the lantern back to the guard; the guard accepted it and he entered the tunnel first.

Victoria followed after the man closely as they followed the tunnel deeper into the earth. The two came to a stop when they reached a large iron door, the guard turned to Victoria "Well ma'am, this is where I take my leave. Everyone else is waiting for you, as requested by the boss"

"Thank you Andy" said Victoria, she handed him a small leather pouch full of coins "This is for the journey"

"Thank you" he accepted the pouch. Andy shoved the small pouch into his coat pocket, he tipped his hat to Victoria and retreated back towards the surface, leaving Victoria alone.

Once Andy was out of sight, Victoria opened the iron door letting orange lantern light spill into the dark tunnel. Victoria stepped inside and she found herself in a spacious cavern. The walls were made of granite and limestone.

The ceiling was covered with stalactite.

The cavern was lit by a large collection of lanterns and candles, at the center of the cavern were a group of five people in cloaks.

One turned and faced Victoria. She recognized the cloaked figure "John"

"Victoria" said the man, he motioned her over to the group "Come"

Victoria obeyed. She trudged over to the group and withdrew a small glass bottle from her cloak. All of the cloaked beings gasped.

"I-is that?" asked a red haired man in shock, Victoria nodded "Indeed it is, Owen" she held up the bottle for everyone to see. The bottle shone dully in the faint orange light.

John took the bottle from Victoria "Good, now let the ritual begin".

Everyone present snapped to attention, another cloaked figure withdrew a similar bottle of blood from his cloak and handed it to John.

A woman rushed to John's side carrying a bowl. John removed the lids from the two bottles of blood and poured their contents into the small bowl, mixing the two together. Quickly, every cloaked figure stood aside as John and Victoria approached a smooth part of the cavern wall.

John dipped his fingers into the bowl of blood and began drawing an odd, intricate sigil on the smooth limestone.

A few minutes later, John took a few steps back muttering "Now, the incantation"

Victoria nodded and withdrew a small parchment from her cloak and read aloud "Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis, nostris retento" there was a soft, cool breeze rushing through the cavern, causing the light of the candles to flicker.

The ground began to rumble and shake but Victoria carried on "Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius, Ianuae magnae et demisse, Fideliter perhonorifice,Paramus aperire eam" the rumble grew louder and louder as if a distant thunderstorm was growing closer.

The sigil started to glow bright orange and the limestone wall started to crack "Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae,Et Dentes nunquam tetigerunt, Carnem humanam aperit fauces, eius ad mundum nostrum nunc, Ianua Magna, Aperta Tandem!" the sigils burned hotly and the limestone wall gave way and was sucked into a dark vortex.

Everyone stared into the vortex in awe. They had done it they had finally opened the gateway.

John stepped forward saying in quiet awe "We did it".

* * *

John cautiously approached the dark vortex. As he approached the gateway, he felt it's strong pull. The gateway was sucking up everything that was weak against its strong pull, candles, a few lanterns, some papers that were left nailed to the cavern's walls.

John looked into the black, trying to catch a glimpse of the other world but he saw something move in the black.

Suddenly a large, monstrous figure leapt from the darkness and launched itself at John. Before he could scream, everything went black for John.

* * *

Victoria saw John standing there, twitching and convulsing.

Victoria was about to ask if he was fine but the words were stuck in her throat. She saw the vortex slowly vanish as the missing pieces of the limestone wall return. Within seconds the limestone wall was back to normal and the sigil stopped glowing.

John stopped twitching and convulsing. He turned to face his colleagues. John's face was blank and his eyes were wide.

Victoria finally spoke "John, what happened? Are you alright?" John's wide eyes drifted over to Victoria.

Victoria's skin crawled. Something about John's gaze gave her the chills. It looked like he was staring at her like she was his next meal. Owen walked over to John and placed a hand on the man's shoulder "are you ok?"

John looked down at Owen's hand. In the blink of an eye, John grabbed Owen's wrist and twisted abruptly. Owen yelped in pain and shock, his knees buckled, forcing the young man to his knees "What are you doing?" howled Owen.

John's head tilted to one side. Suddenly John's familiar shape shifted and was replaced by Owen's.

Everyone gasped in shock, Owen sputtered "W-what the hell?" the Owen duplicate grinned wickedly and without warning broke Owen's neck with a single twist.

Victoria let out a gasp of shock as the duplicate cast the lifeless body of Owen aside. The duplicate's form shifted and it changed back to John. John's head tilted to one side again and he slowly approached his colleagues.

One of the women in the group swung a sharp blade at John but John quickly avoided it and punched the woman so hard the his fist went through her heart.

The woman crumpled to the ground.

Victoria and the remaining three people in the group quickly made a mad dash for the exit.

All four of them quickly got out, slamming the thick iron door shut barricaded it with a thick wooden board "Think that'll hold it?" wondered a young, dark haired man. There was a loud thud, followed by another and another. Slowly but surely, large dents began to appear in the door.

Victoria's eyes widened "Oh my god" she spun around and quickly darted up the tunnel as quick as she could.

* * *

She reached the surface in no time. It was still dark and the sky was growing cloudy. Victoria heard a loud, monstrous roar echo up the tunnel.

Victoria looked back down the tunnel in fear. Loud screams of agony and sickening snaps, tears and other assorted horrifying sounds drifted to her ears.

As Victoria turned to flee, she bumped into a man "Going somewhere miss?" said the stranger.

The man was taller then her and was dressed in a brown coat that reached down to his ankles. He carried a torch and wore a wide brimmed hat. Victoria squinted and recognized the craggy face of her friend Daniel "Thank god you're here" said Victoria, in relief "You have to help me"

"Don't you worry, that's what I'm here for" said Daniel, he reached for his holster and withdrew his gun.

Another loud roar erupted from the tunnel. Daniel's eyebrows rose "Now what did that crazy fool, Solomon get himself into?" "I don't know", said Victoria shaking her head "But he got the gateway to open and something happened to him" "Monster?" asked Daniel.

Victoria shrugged "I don't know, its one I've never seen before" "Perfect" grumbled Daniel.

The two heard footsteps approaching the mouth of the tunnel. Then they saw him. John Solomon standing in the shadow of the cave. His pale face was covered in spatters of blood. His steel grey hair was wild and out of place. The edges of the man's mouth were covered in blood.

Daniel quickly hefted his weapon and fired a few shots at the man. The bullets struck John in the heart and shoulder. John winced in pain and staggered backwards a little, but didn't fall. Daniel noticed a strange black, substance oozing out of the wounds and within seconds, he saw the wounds close themselves up.

Daniel blinked "Ok, that's new" John smiled and began to march out of the mouth of the cave but quickly, Daniel with drew from his coat pocket a stick of dynamite "Where did you get that?" asked Victoria, a look of astonishment appeared on her face

"Explain later" said Daniel, he quickly lit the short fuse with his torch and he lobbed the stick of dynamite at John.

John caught the stick and just stared at it in curiosity. Suddenly the dynamite exploded, enveloping John and the mouth of the cave. Large boulders and rocks poured over the entrance, covering the tunnel and whatever may be left of John Solomon.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, Daniel sighed in relief "Phew, that ought to do it".

Victoria sighed as well "Good, now lets get out of here" she turned and quickly walked away from Red Mesa, with Daniel following close behind her.

* * *

_Whitefish, Montana, Cabin of Rufus Turner, Present Day _

Sam lowered the journal and studied his brother's shocked expression.

After a minute, Dean spoke "Wait, Are you saying that some mooks opened Purgatory before Cass and Crowley and accidentally unleashed a Leviathan?"

Sam nodded "Yep, apparently it was a local occult group called the 'Children of the Morningstar'. They opened Purgatory, thinking it was a doorway to Hell and they tried to raise an army of demons"

Dean rolled his eyes "Great".

Earlier that day, Sam went over some old books they took from Bobby's house and among them were some from Samuel Campbell's old library.

Sam soon stumbled upon a journal from their great, great grandfather Daniel Campbell. He had read only a few pages, trying to find a way to kill Leviathans but he found something just a surprising.

Dean took a swig of beer when he stopped and lowered the bottle of beer "Wait, if there was a Leviathan running around for the past few decades, shouldn't there have been some sightings or something?"

Sam nodded "Yeah but listen to this".

Sam cleared his throat "_July 1875, finally killed the damn Levi. After months of searching I found the blade. With help from the Doc, Patrick, Eli, the family and that odd couple, we finally killed it" _

Dean blinked in surprise "He killed it?"

Sam nodded "Yep, with the help of some blade"

Dean nodded "This is good, now we're getting somewhere" he glanced at the journal "Dose it say what blade it is or where to find it?"

Sam shook his head "Nope" he flipped through the yellowed pages of the journal "In fact Daniel doesn't mention it ever again"

Dean sighed "Great, we finally find something about a weapon that could help us kill Dick Roman, and only to find out that its missing"

Sam frowned "I don't know what else to do man, I searched through the rest of Samuel's books and found no mention of Leviathans or an anti-Leviathan blade"

Sam slammed the journal shut "Its not like we could go back in time and ask Daniel for help".

Sam got up from the table and went to get a beer from the fridge.

Dean sat at the table, trying to come up with a way to find that blade.

Suddenly an idea struck him "Dude, I got a great idea" said Dean.

* * *

"That is a bad idea" said Meg, bluntly.

The demon stood there with a look of disbelief on her face "do you meatheads have any idea how that will end?" she nodded to a window which showed Castiel outside the cabin, studying a small bumblebee in the palm of his hands "For all we know, he could send us all back to the stone age,"

"I know, I know" said Dean, holding up his hands "But hear us out, we've done this before"

"You what?" said Meg incredulously.

Dean recounted how many times he and Sam had been through time "We'll half those times wasn't intentional" said Sam "But we went back one time and got help from Samuel Colt in killing a Phoenix".

Meg protested, "What would happen if we get stuck there, what then genius?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know and honestly, its our only shot at finally getting something that will put those Leviathans down for good"

The demon contemplated the plan for a few moments then said "I don't like this one bit but if it'll help us take down Dick, fine but don't cry to me when we get stuck there".

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the kitchen, humming a song "Hey Cass" said Dean "We need your help with something".

* * *

Amy and Rory watched as the Doctor rushed back and forth, pressing all sorts of buttons on the Tardis's control panel "Where are we going again?" asked Amy.

The Doctor glanced back at Amy and smiled "We are going to the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico"

"Oh, that sounds interesting" said Amy.

They had recently finished stopping a spaceship full of dinosaurs from being destroyed with Queen Nefertiti and decided to have a little vacation.

"we should be there" said The Doctor "In just about…now!" there was a slight thud and the three time travelers went to see where they have landed.

The Doctor threw open the Tardis doors, expecting to see Mexico but instead what he and his companions saw was definitely not Mexico.

The three saw that the Tardis landed in flat, grassland a few yards away from a small, town that looked straight out of an old western movie.

In the center of the town was a flag pole with the American flag waving in the warm breeze and a small wooden sign that announced that the name of the town was 'Red Mesa'

"Definitely not Mexico" muttered The Doctor "But we might as well have a look around, shouldn't we?".

* * *

Sam and Dean were dressed in appropriate attire to better blend in with the people of the eighteen hundreds.

But Meg decided to forgo wearing a dress and she put on long brown coat over her normal clothing.

The three did a quick check to see if they had all the appropriate materials and weapons they needed "Ok, we're good to go" said Dean, shrugging on his bag of weapons.

Everyone gathered around Castiel, each carrying a bag.

Castiel frowned at Meg "Why do you have to go?"

"Because somebody has to take care of these two Neanderthals and make sure they don't screw up" said Meg.

Castiel mumbled "I don't know, i don't want you to go"

"Don't worry about me, Clarence, i can take care of myself" said Meg.

The angel shrugged and said "Ok, but first, everyone hold hands" at first everyone just looked at Castiel as if he were joking but he had a solemn expression on his face.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand, Meg grudgingly held on to Sam's other hand and Castiel held onto Meg's other hand

"Hold on tightly" said Castiel

"This is going to suck" muttered Meg as they vanished from the cabin and traveled into the past.

End of chapter

**(a/n: well what do you think? sorry if everyone was out of character or not. anyway, review)**


	2. Ch 2: We Only Come Out at Night

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. review)**

* * *

Ch.2- We Only Come Out at Night

The Doctor, Amy and Rory walked into the town of Red Mesa.

For the most part the town seemed like a normal, quiet town.

As they walked up the dirt road, they passed a small street that led to a row of small homes, a general store, a doctor's office and a saloon. The buildings lined both sides of the road.

A warm breeze blew through street, kicking up small dirt clouds.

The Doctor frowned "Something is not right here"

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

The Doctor glanced around at the surrounding buildings "Its quiet, from the looks of this town, it would get frequent visitors and would be vibrant and alive"

"But?" said Amy

"But nothing, there's not a sound. Its quiet, as if everyone in this town is in hiding" said The Doctor.

Amy noticed some horses at some hitching posts outside the saloon "Maybe they're all in there" said Amy, nodding to the saloon.

The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory approached the saloon. As they approached the saloon they heard soft music playing, accompanied by chattering.

The Doctor walked through the saloon doors.

As soon as he stepped inside, everything became silent. Amy and Rory studied the saloon's patrons. The room was filled with grimy looking men and women; most of whom were seated at small tables with drinks in hand. There was a man on the other side of the room with a fiddle.

Everyone in the saloon just stared as the Doctor, Amy and Rory approached the bar.

"What'll it be?" grunted the Bartender

"Glass of water" said the Doctor in a serious tone.

The Bartender fixed the Doctor an odd look and got him his drink.

After a few moments, everybody in the saloon went about their business, the fiddler continued playing soft music.

The Doctor drained his glass and he glanced around the saloon "You're not from around here, are you?" asked the Bartender.

The Doctor nodded "You could say that. My friends and I were heading for the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico but we sort of got sidetracked"

"Mexico?" said the man "Your going the wrong way, Mexico's a few days ride back the other way" the bartender glanced around nervously "If I was you, I'd be leaving town before it gets dark".

The Doctor frowned "Why?"

the bartender shuddered "Things happen at night…awful things"

"What kind of things?" asked Amy.

The bartender swallowed "A few nights ago, an old man stumbled into town howling like a mad man and he fell over dead, nobody knew who he was but when the sheriff searched his pockets he found papers that belonged to an officer of a infantry unit that passed through here the day before"

Rory frowned "How is that strange?"

The bartender scowled "I had seen that man come into my saloon the morning before, but at that time he looked to be about twenty seven".

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, Amy and Rory stared at the man in disbelief.

The man noticed their doubtful looks "I know what you're thinking, that I'm crazy but I know what I saw. Hell the entire town knew that officer, he and his men would pass through this town for a few drinks before returning to the fort about five miles south of here".

The three time travelers sat in silence, absorbing what they had heard.

Finally the Doctor asked "Any other strange thing that we should know about?"

the bartender nodded thoughtfully "Yeah, don't go out at night"

Amy frowned in confusion "Why?"

The bartender gave her a stern look and said darkly "There's something evil out there, it hunts in the dark, snatches up traveling folk like ya'll and gobbles them up for dinner. So if I were you, I'd either leave town now or find a nice place to spend the night" his eyes drifted from Amy to Rory then to the Doctor "If you do spend the night, I suggest sleeping with one eye open and with a gun under your pillow".

After the Doctor had finished his drink, the three time travelers exited the saloon and stood in street, analyzing the surrounding buildings.

Amy glanced at the Doctor "What do you think?"

The Doctor frowned "He's telling the truth"

"Really?" said Rory "How do you know? For all we know he could be just making that stuff up"

The Doctor shook his head "He is telling the truth, I can sense it" he nodded back to the saloon "Whatever is terrorizing this town, it scares them" he glanced back at Amy and Rory "And from the look of those people, they wouldn't be easy to scare".

Amy nodded "Ok, so what's the plan?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together "We stay for the night and ask around" he turned to face Amy and Rory "If we're lucky, we might actually see what this evil hunter thing is"

The Doctor looked around till he saw a large boarding house "This looks promising" muttered the time lord as he approached it.

Amy and Rory followed after him.

* * *

The three time travelers entered through the front door and they found themselves in a large room with at least several tables with people eating at them.

A blond woman in a blue dress approached them "May I help you?" asked the woman.

The Doctor smiled "Yes, we would like a room please"

The woman nodded "Ok".

The woman led the Doctor, Amy and Rory up a flight of stairs. As they climbed the stairs, the woman explained when breakfast, lunch and dinner were served.

She also mentioned that they should stay indoors at night.

When the Doctor asked why, the woman went silent.

Finally they reached their room. It was small but it had two beds "Its not much" said the woman

"Its fine" said the Doctor "Thank you…"

"Victoria" said the Woman.

The Doctor nodded "Victoria, I like that name, it's nice name"

"Thank you" said the woman, smiling. Victoria glanced at each of the three time travelers "Well I'll leave you to get settled in" she turned and left the room.

As Amy inspected the room she asked the Doctor "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll go back to the saloon and ask around about this evil" answered the Doctor "While you two ask around here and the rest of town, see if you can find what this thing is".

Amy and Rory nodded, with that the three time travelers dispersed.

* * *

The Doctor exited the boarding house and stepped out into the street.

The time lord's eyes roved around, studying the street.

The street was empty, except for some men, a few women and some horses that were further down the street.

The Doctor crossed the street and made his way to the saloon but suddenly he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

He saw nothing but an empty street. Something in his gut told him something is watching him. The Doctor slowly turned and continued on his way to the saloon.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy and Rory walked between the general store and the doctor's office towards a small row of houses.

As they entered the next street Rory noticed a figure staring at them through one of the windows in a nearby house.

Rory noticed that the figure was a woman. She wore a black dress, had flowing black hair and unusually pale skin.

Rory grabbed Amy's arm "Do you see that woman?"

"Where?" asked Amy, her eyes darted around at the surrounding houses.

Rory pointed to the house "There"

Amy squinted "I don't see her"

Rory frowned and looked back to the window and he saw that the woman was gone.

Rory scowled "I could've sworn, that there was a woman standing there, watching us"

"I know, but lets go" said Amy, shivering a little "This place gives me the creeps" with that the two continued on.

* * *

She had returned to the window and watched as the two strangers continue down the street.

She frowned and she kept her eyes glued on the two.

They were strange. They dressed in odd clothing and they seemed off to her, they seemed unnatural.

"What is it?" asked a voice.

She turned and saw Adam, her brother, standing in the doorway "There are two visitors in the street"

"Hunters?" asked Adam, going tense.

She shook her head "They don't look it. They are human but there is something wrong with them"

"Wrong how?" asked Adam.

She shook her head "I do not know but they smell…just wrong" she wrinkled her nose and a row of razor sharp teeth appeared in her mouth, replacing her human ones. She let out a low inhuman growl but she shook her head and she retracted her razor sharp teeth.

Adam frowned "Shall I wake the others?"

She shook her head "No, but I want you and Jake to watch those two, and get rid of them if necessary"

Adam nodded "Sure" he turned on his heel and he retreated out of the room, away from the sunlight.

She quickly drew the curtains back into place, plunging the room into total darkness. The woman sighed in relief; she just couldn't handle another minute of staring out into the bright sunny day.

"Just another benefit of being a vampire" she mumbled.

The vampire yawned and she retreated back to the cellar to rest with the rest of her family.

* * *

Within a few hours night had fallen.

The sun had sunk behind the horizon and the sky darkened with a thick blanket of clouds.

Amy and Rory had finished searching around the town and they had come up with nothing.

Everyone they had met would either slam the door in their face or just avoid giving a straight answer. The two traveled down the same street earlier and they passed between the doctor's office and general store again to get back to Main Street. A

s the two time travelers made their way back to the boarding house. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy noticed a shadow move. She quickly turned but she only saw an empty street "What's wrong?" asked Rory.

Amy shook her head "Nothing, thought I saw something" she turned and suddenly she and Rory were pulled by two shadowy figures into a dark alley.

Amy felt her self getting pinned to a wall and a hot breath on her face.

The redhead struggled to break free from her attacker's grip but the figure's grip was strong.

"Amy!" she heard Rory shout from across the alley.

Amy squinted a little, her eyes adjusting to the dark a little, and she saw the face of her attacker. Her attacker was an extremely pale man, dressed in a dirty white shirt, dark pants and boots. His hair was jet black and his eyes were like coal.

Amy glanced over her attacker's shoulder and saw a similarly dressed blonde man holding Rory up against another wall.

The man sniffed Amy and hissed, "This one smells off"

"This one too" said the other attacker

"What dose that mean?" said Amy, feeling slightly offended.

The man growled at her "Shut up" he opened his mouth and Amy saw a row of razor sharp teeth appear in the man's mouth.

The man let out a low, animalistic growl and lunged for Amy's throat.

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the night and the man was knocked off balanced.

There was another gunshot and the other man was sent stumbling to the ground. The two men got back to their feet almost instantaneously.

Amy gaped at the two men, there were two large bullet wounds in the sides of their heads but they seemed unaffected. In the blink of an eye their wounds sealed themselves up. The two men growled ferociously.

Amy glanced over and saw two shadows standing at the mouth of the alley.

The two attackers rushed at the two new comers, ready to tear them apart.

But in the blink of an eye a figure appeared in front of the two and laid his hands upon their heads.

Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed the two men, who howled in pain and when the light died, Amy and Rory saw two charred corpses on the ground.

Amy and Rory stood there silently, staring at the charred bodies.

Two of the figures entered the alley and approached Amy and Rory.

As they got closer, Amy saw that they were men, dressed in standard western garb.

But she also noticed that they were carrying modern weapons in their hands.

One of the men was tall and had long brown hair. The other man was a few inches shorter, had short hair and looked like he needed to shave. The shorter man coughed "You guy's alright?"

"Yeah, uh, thanks?" said Amy, slowly trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Rory nodded to the corpses "What were those things?"

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you" said the taller man

"Try us" said Amy.

The two men glanced at each other for a moment then the tall man answered "Vampires". Amy and Rory frowned in confusion "What?" said the two

"Told you" said the shorter one. Amy glanced at the shadowy figure standing behind them. She noticed that it was a dark haired man. The man was wearing a trench coat over a white outfit that looked like it came from a hospital.

A female voice called to them "Guys!" everyone turned and saw standing at the mouth of the alley was a dark haired woman in a brown coat "We better get going soon, I think we might be expecting company"

"Got it Meg" said the tall one.

The two men turned and the tall one spoke "I think you two should come with us, its not safe out here"

"Why should we?" asked Rory.

The short one glanced over to Rory "If we don't hurry, this place will be swarming with Vampires ready to rip us apart"

"I don't know" said Amy "We have a friend-"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine if he stays off the streets, we can come back for your friend later, but for now we got to get out of the street" said the tall one.

Amy and Rory gave each other worried looks then nodded "Ok" said Amy.

The tall one nodded "Ok, lets go".

With that, Amy, Rory and the three men that saved them hurried out of the alley.

When they exited the alley, they hurried down the street. As they approached the edge of the small town, they rushed into an empty stable and shut the doors behind them, plunging them in darkness. The tall man struck a match and lit a nearby lantern.

He studied everyone's faces "Everyone ok?"

"Just peachy" said the dark haired woman from before; "Except for the fact that we practically blew our cover and have a nest of Vamps on our Asses, just because we had to save those two" she nodded to Amy and Rory.

"Shut up Meg" grunted the short man "Those vamps were going to bleed them dry or turn them, we had to help them"

"Whatever" mumbled Meg.

Amy and Rory glanced in confusion at Meg and the two men.

The shorter one turned to Amy and Rory and just waved a hand at Meg "Ignore her, she's always been like that"

"Sorry if we messed something up for you" said Amy.

The taller man just shook his head "Its ok, would've happened anyway".

Rory frowned at the three men and at Meg "You're not from this time period are you?"

"no" said all four of them.

Amy asked, "Who are you people?"

the tall one nodded to the man in the trench coat "That's Castiel" he pointed to Meg "that's Meg".

Hee pointed to himself "I'm Sam Winchester" he placed a hand on the short man's shoulder "And this is my brother Dean"

"And we're monster hunters" chimed Dean. Amy and Rory just stared at Sam and Dean in disbelief.

Dean sighed "well, we might as well get comfortable, its going to be a long night" he sat down on a nearby wooden crate. Everyone else sat down on a nearby box or barrel and they began their long wait for the dawn.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: sorry if this sucked or anything but whatever. Review and all that)**


	3. Ch 3: The Man From Nowhere

**(a/n: sorry for the long, long wait. Merry Christmas!)**

* * *

Ch.3: The Man from Nowhere

Sam and Dean took turns guarding the doors while Meg and Castiel watched the people they saved from the vampires.

As the minutes passed, the redhead introduced herself as Amy and the man was her husband Rory.

After about an hour of sitting in silence, Meg spoke "Well as much as I enjoy sitting here in awkward silence, I say we get to know each other a little better"

she nodded to Amy "You look like you have a big question, don't you"

Amy nodded.

Meg waved a hand "Well, ask away".

Amy cleared her throat and asked, "Are you really monster hunters?"

"Yep, its…the family business" said Dean as he kept an eye glued on the door.

Amy nodded slowly "ok and those things that attacked us were vampires?"

"Yep" said Sam.

Amy blinked "Huh?"

"What?" asked Dean

"I can honestly say that being attacked by vampires is not the strangest thing to happen to us" said Amy.

Dean and Sam blinked in surprise. It was surprising how the two were taking it quite calmly. Usually people would just hyperventilate, scream and puke.

Castiel got up from his seat and he scooted closer to the redhead. He sat down and he stared at the woman with suspicion.

Amy frowned "Can I help you?"

"Where are you from?" asked Castiel.

Amy blinked then answered, "I'm from Leadworth"

Castiel shook his head "No, what year are you from?" "Cas what are you talking about?" asked Dean

"Isn't it obvious?" said Meg.

Sam and Dean looked at her questioningly. Meg sighed in annoyance "I may not be an expert on time travel like little Cassie but anyone with a brain can tell that they aren't from around this time period".

Sam and Dean looked to Amy and Rory "You're time travelers?" asked Sam

Amy and Rory nodded "Yeah"

Dean only nodded "Ok, that's sorta new"

"Sort of?" asked Amy

"We sort of time traveled a few times ourselves" said Sam

"Went to an alternate universe once" added Dean, scratching his chin "And we killed the god of time" added Meg.

Amy and Rory blinked in surprise.

Dean looked at the demon "How'd you know that? You weren't even there"

"Killing a pagan god sends up some major flares that's noticeable to anybody in a thousand mile radius," said Meg.

Rory held up a hand "Wait a moment, you killed the god of time?"

"Yep" said Sam.

Amy frowned "How?"

"It's a long story" said Dean.

Meg smiled "Great, now tell us a little about yourselves, Amy, Rory"

The two glanced to each other then Amy was the first to speak "Well, uh, we are from a small town called Leadworth and the first time I met the Doctor was when I was a little girl".

* * *

Meanwhile, a short distance away, two men in dark ragged clothing were stalking through a street sniffing out two strange scents.

Suddenly the two came to a halt in a small, narrow ally.

One of the men sniffed the air then growled "Jake was here"

"And Ted" said the other.

The first man knelt down and scooped up some of the ashes.

He held some close to his nose and he exclaimed in disgust "Ech! That's Jake alright"

"The other would obviously be Ted" said the other, nodding to the other pile of ashes.

The first man rose to his feet saying, "We better report this"

"Lenore won't like it" said his friend

"Well we don't have much of a choice, do we?" said the vampire. The two vampires turned and retreated out of the alley.

* * *

An hour after the two vampires had departed, The Doctor had found the scene with two piles of ashes.

He analyzed it for anything strange but he found nothing. The ashes were just ashes.

He went over the scene thoroughly and till he found some boot prints that led away from the scene and out of town.

The Doctor mumbled "It's a start" he stood and he quickly followed it.

Unbeknownst to the time lord, a dark shadowy figure followed him from a safe distance.

Once the Doctor found an old, abandoned stable, John Solomon grinned and he muttered, "Found you".

Solomon, after making sure that no one was around to see him, quickly shifted into the form of a dark haired man in ratty clothing.

The Leviathan melted into the shadows and quickly departed to enact his plan.

* * *

Back at the abandoned stables, Amy and Rory had finished telling their story about a man named the Doctor who has a machine that allows him to travel through time and space.

Sam and Dean sat there looking skeptical, Meg just sat there with an eyebrow raised and Castiel didn't react.

Dean was the first to speak "Awesome, not only there are monsters but we have aliens too"

"Well at least it isn't like that time with those crop circles and this time the aliens aren't leprechauns" said Sam

Dean shuddered and he grumbled "Don't remind me"

"Leprechaun?" said Amy in complete interest.

Sam nodded "Yeah…it's a long story"

Meg snickered "A long and funny one" "shut up Meg" growled Dean.

Suddenly Castiel rose to his feet.

Meg frowned "Cas, what is it?"

"We're not alone" said Castiel.

In the blink of an eye he vanished with the sound of wing beats. Amy and Rory blinked in surprise "How did he do that?" asked Rory

"Where did he go?" asked Amy.

Before Sam or Dean could answer, Castiel reappeared with someone new. It was a man in a tweed jacket and he had dark hair. The man looked around in surprise then he turned to Amy and Rory "The ponds!" said the man, sounding relieved

"Doctor" said Amy. Sam and Dean looked at each other then to the Doctor as Amy and Rory explained what happened to the Doctor.

After the explanations the Doctor turned to Sam, Dean, Meg and Castiel "Ok, so who do I have to thank for saving my friends"

"I'm Sam Winchester" said Sam, he nodded Dean "My brother Dean"

"Hey" said Dean

"That's Meg" said Sam nodding to the demon.

She looked the Doctor up and down then said "You are the worst dressed alien i have ever seen"

"And that's Castiel" said Sam, finishing the introduction. The angel just nodded.

The Doctor looked at the four in confusion then suddenly his eyes widened a little "Oh, you're the Winchesters!" said the Doctor.

He went to Sam and Dean and shook their hands "Its very nice to meet you" said the Doctor, sincerely.

He went over to Meg and Castiel "Nice to meet you too".

He shook Castiel's hand but he stopped. His eyes narrowed "Who are you?"

Castiel frowned "I'm sorry?"

"Who are you, really?" asked The Doctor, his voice growing dark.

Amy approached the Doctor but he held up a hand "Amy, stay back" said The Doctor

"What's wrong?" asked Amy

the Doctor glanced back to Amy saying "I sense two separate entities in their bodies" he glanced back to Castiel and Meg.

The Doctor then repeated the question, "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel" said Castiel, looking confused

"No, I mean, who _are_ you, really?" asked The Doctor.

Castiel frowned a little but it dawned on him "Oh, I'm an angel of the lord"

"and I'm a demon from Hell" added Meg, casually.

The Doctor scowled "There's no such thing"

"Guess again string bean" said Meg as her eyes turned black and her face became slightly more demonic. Amy and Rory looked at Meg in shock, the Doctor went rigid.

Meg's black eyes glanced at Castiel "Show em what you can do, Clarence" the angel nodded.

Suddenly thunder rumble and the entire structure stable rattle and shake. The wind began to howl outside. Lightning flashed and everyone saw a pair of black, feathered wings appear on Castiel's back.

The thunder and lightning flash and rumbled for a few more seconds then slowly faded along with Castiel's wings.

Once the thunder and lightning ended, Dean spoke "Bit of an overkill but you get the picture".

Amy and Rory looked completely shocked and the Doctor looked amazed "W-what was that?" asked Amy

"T-the thunder...h-her eyes and face" stuttered Rory, making motions to the ceiling and to Meg.

The Doctor looked ecstatic. His eyes gleamed and he grinned, "This is amazing" he turned to Castiel "That was amazing, how did you do that?"

the angel shrugged "Its easy, any angel can do that, even the Cherubs can do that. though i have to say my older brothers make a much bigger spectacle"

the Doctor just kept smiling "This is fantastic"

"I hate to interrupt the love fest but I suggest that we get going" said Meg, cutting off the Doctor before he could bombard them with questions.

Dean nodded "Yeah we should get going"

"Why?" asked Rory

"After that little light show, I'm sure every Vamp in town will be down on us in no time" said Dean "But they are the least of our worries"

"They are?" said the Doctor

Sam nodded "There's something far worse out there and...We might need your help"

Dean gave his brother a confused look "We do?"

"We do?" asked Meg, looking just as confused as Dean.

Sam nodded at his brother and the demon.

The Doctor frowned "Help with what?"

"Saving the human race, the earth, maybe the entire universe and ensuring the future of all living creatures" answered Castiel, in a noncommittal tone.

The Doctor quietly considered their Sam's proposal. After a few minutes the Doctor smiled "Ok, we'll help" "Really?" said Sam, looking surprised

"Sure, why not" said Amy, enthusiastically "It'd be a fun to fight vampires"

"Hate to burst your bubbles but we're not here to fight a few vamps" said Meg, darkly "What we're after, is far worse than a vampire. Its far worse than any monster you would ever meet".

"Yes, the thing you mentioned before" said the Doctor, sounding intrigued "What is it?"

The four monster hunters were silent for a few moments till Dean said one word "Leviathan".

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Lenore sat on a rocking chair on the front porch of their house, dressed in her usual black dress. She sat there with a glass of blood in her hand, the vampire sat alone enjoying the peaceful and quite night. But she saw two of her brothers approaching the house.

When her two younger brothers returned she had asked them what was wrong.

So they told her of their findings. She frowned at what they had told her "I don't understand, are you sure that those piles of dust were them?"

the two vampires nodded "No mistake about it" said one "Their scent was faint but it was them"

Lenore clenched her fist "Who did this to them?"

the two vampires shrugged and said "We don't know".

Lenore rose to her feet snarling, "That is not good enough" her brothers backed away in fear.

She bared her fangs "I want whoever did this and I want their heads on a platter" before her brothers could speak, somebody spoke "I believe I could help you with that".

The three vampires turned their shifted their attention towards the road and saw a dark haired man standing in the middle of the dirt road.

The three vampires glared at the man "Who are you?" demanded Lenore, she bared her fangs and growled threateningly.

The man held up a hand defensively "Hold up little sister, I'm here to help"

one of the vampires spoke up "Who are you? You smell…not human, but your scent isn't recognizable to any of our kind."

"I am something…old" answered the man cryptically. He lowered his hands "I've been asleep for a long time but I have been awakened and now i am walking the earth again"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Lenore

"I am a friend of your father" answered the stranger.

Lenore and her brothers looked at the creature in confusion but it dawned on them "Y-you know our father?" asked Lenore breathlessly.

Lenore had been a vampire for a very long time and her real father had died long ago. But she knew the stranger wasn't referring to her human father.

He was referring to her other father. The Alpha Vampire, the first one, the father of all vampires.

Lenore's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the stranger "What is it you want?"

"As I have said, I only want to help" said the stranger.

Lenore considered the stranger's proposal till finally she nodded "Ok, than…Mr.?"

"Solomon, John Solomon" answered the man, bowing his head a little.

Lenore descended the front steps and approached Solomon, cradling the glass of human blood in her hands "Tell me, how exactly are you going to help us?"

Solomon smiled "I know exactly where you can find those who killed your kin"

Lenore went rigid "You do?"

"Indeed" said Solomon, nodding.

Lenore stared at the man suspiciously "And what do you want in exchange for this information?"

"Nothing" said Solomon.

Lenore raised an eyebrow "Nothing?"

Solomon nodded.

Lenore asked "Why nothing?" "Just wanting to do my part for the community" said Solomon, casually.

Lenore scowled at the man. There was something that Solomon wasn't telling her but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding and killing those who harmed her family.

Lenore's lips spread into a sweet smile "Where might I find these killers?"

"Some old stables at the edge of town" said Solomon, he shoved his hands in his pockets "If you hurry, you might just capture them"

"Thank you" said Lenore.

Solomon smiled "Anything for a beautiful, young vampire like you"

Lenore smiled "Stop, your making me blush".

Solomon turned on his heel and he trudged away. He waved a hand "See you around".

Lenore said goodbye and she turned to her brothers "Wake the others" she ordered. She paused for a moment then continued, "Wake all of them"

the two vampires looked shocked "all of them?" they asked.

Lenore smiled "All of them".

The two vampires looked at each other then they quickly sprinted away, vanishing into the darkness to gather their siblings.

Lenore returned to her chair to enjoy her drink in peace and quiet as she waits for her siblings to return.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: sorry if this chapter sorta sucked but here you go. review!)**


	4. Ch 4: Bad Blood

**(a/n: Here you go. Enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch.4: Bad Blood

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sam, Dean and Meg and Castiel left the stables once they were sure that it was clear.

They silently made their way through the town of Red Mesa, trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

As they silently traveled up the road, Castiel looked up at the sky and he studied the stars that gleamed in the darkness "So beautiful" muttered the angel.

The Doctor looked up and a said "Yes, they are" The Doctor glanced to Castiel "So, what is an angel of God doing here on earth?" Castiel only shrugged.

The Doctor was going to ask another question but Meg intervened "That's enough questions for one day, don't you think?"

The Doctor nodded.

The group rounded a corner and they stopped dead in their tracks.

Dean scowled and muttered "Son of a…"

"That's not good" said Sam.

On the far end of the street, blocking the way out of town was a wall of at least a hundred people. The people were all dressed in tattered clothing and they stood in a formation blocking any way out town. The full pale moon in the sky gave them an eerie glow.

The Doctor frowned "Vampires?"

Dean nodded "Vampires".

The wall of people parted revealing a pale woman dressed in black. She stepped forward and she scowled at the group.

Sam and Dean stared at the woman in shock "Is that?" said Sam

Dean nodded "Yeah it is"

"What, what is it?" asked Amy.

Sam nodded at the woman "That's Lenore, our friend"

"Ok, so what's wrong?" asked Rory.

Dean didn't answer. Instead he said "Why is she here?"

"This is her past self" said Castiel. The angel squinted at the vampire "She looks better than the last time we saw her" "Yeah, she does" said Sam.

Meg tilted her head to one side "Is it me or does she look kinda pissed?" "She looks pretty pissed," said Castiel.

Lenore gave them a murderous glare and she smiled, revealing her razor sharp teeth Dean frowned "That can't be good".

Lenore raised her hand and pointed at the group, saying only two words "Get them" all the vampires bared their teeth charged.

Dean and Sam leveled their weapons and fired upon the vampires. The bullets struck a few vampires but it only slowed them down a little "What now?" asked Amy

"Run!" yelled Dean. Everyone the group turned and ran.

* * *

They passed a few houses and shops as they ran.

The came to a screeching stop, they saw at least a dozen more vampires heading in their direction from the opposite side of the town "You gotta be kidding me" grumbled Meg.

Dean looked around their surroundings then he pointed towards a nearby shop "In there, go!"

Everyone made a beeline for the building.

Dean burst through the door, followed by Sam, The Doctor, Amy, Rory with Meg and Castiel bringing up the rear.

Dean slammed the door shut and Sam quickly pushed some shelves in front of it.

Meg, Amy and Rory helped push some more furniture in front of the windows.

Once their rudimentary barricades were set, Amy looked to the Doctor "What do we do?"

The Doctor suggested "We could talk to them"

"Like hell" said Dean, who was reloading his colt revolver

"Why not?" asked The Doctor

"In case you haven't notice but they seem more interested in ripping us limb from limb than chatting" replied Dean.

Meg held up a hand "They'll rip _you_ guys apart, me and Cassie will be fine".

The Doctor frowned "You said Lenore was your friend"

"Yeah, in the future" said Sam. There was a loud thud and the barricaded door rattled a bit. Meg, Castiel and Sam went to the door and held it in place.

The Doctor asked, "Well if she is your friend, maybe you can try and connect with her"

"She doesn't recognize us and she seems very different from the Lenore we knew" said Dean. The Doctor frowned "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed "Lenore now seems like she would rather rip us apart and eat us the first chance she got. The Lenore we knew would never feast on humans, let alone harm them"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed a little "What do you mean knew?"

Dean frowned "She's dead, we…we killed her. We had no choice, she begged us to end her life".

The Doctor's eyes softened a little "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" said Dean "She's in a…somewhat better place" "Hello! Hoard of pissed off vampires out here ready to rip everyone to shreds" said Meg, loudly.

Dean nodded "Right".

He reached into his jacket and he withdrew a fist full clear bullets filled with a greenish liquid.

"Sam" said Dean as he tossed a few to his brother.

Sam nodded in understanding and loaded a few into the revolver he carried. Once the two were ready, the two brothers went to the windows and fired a few shots at the vampires. The shots struck the vampires, causing them to scramble away from the house for a moment.

At first they stood in the street, looking perplexed. Their fellow vampires frowned and asked them if they were fine.

The vampires that were shot didn't answer. In an instant, those that were shot all fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

In a matter of seconds, several vampires laid dead in the street.

The Doctor went to the window and stared at the corpses in shock "What did you do?"

"Shot them" said Dean.

The Doctor looked at the hunter sternly saying "With what?"

"Vamp-Tonite" said Dean.

The Doctor frowned in confusion "What?" "Its human blood mixed with a some corn syrup made by Leviathans in the future" said Meg "It's poisonous to Vamps".

The Doctor looked to the dead vampires then at Dean saying quietly "You killed them"

"They were going to kill us" said Dean.

The Doctor shook his head "This isn't right, they were living creatures"

"I know" said Sam "But in our line of work, its kill or be killed" "And half the things we fight aren't living" added Dean.

The Doctor opened his mouth to continue but Meg interrupted "Hate to interrupt this interesting moral dilemma but the vamps just got reinforcements".

Everyone looked out the window and saw the rest of the vampire mob arrive with Lenore leading the pack.

The mob came to a halt when they saw the bodies of the fallen vampires. Lenore snarled at the survivors, asking them what happened. They explained that they saw and Lenore listened in silence. Once they finished explaining, she turned her gaze to the house. On her face was a look that could kill ten men a hundred miles away.

Dean muttered, "She's not a happy camper" "You think?" snapped Meg.

Lenore stepped forward shouted, "Come out now! We have you surrounded!" Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

The brothers then looked to the Doctor "What do you think doc? We do it your way?" asked Dean.

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie "Yes, lets go" Dean and Sam nodded slowly.

The group slowly removed the barricade and with the door free, the Doctor approached the door first. The time lord opened the door and he cautiously stepped out into the night with his hands up.

Dean and Sam followed him slowly. Rory and Amy marched outside while she muttered "Geronimo"

Castiel frowned in confusion "What does he have to do with anything?" "It's an expression dear" said Meg

Castiel nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once everyone was outside, The Doctor waved a hand at Lenore "Hello"

Lenore scowled "Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor" said the Doctor.

Lenore shook her head "No, what are you? Your smell…it isn't human" "I'm a Time Lord" said The Doctor "From Gallifrey"

Lenor's expression darkened and she said scornfully "A star born" the other vampires snarled and hissed at the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned in confusion "I'm sorry? Star Born?"

"A creature from the stars, trying to take our home from us" hissed Lenore "We have dealt with many of you vermin, all of the children of Eve have."

Amy frowned in confusion "Eve? As in Adam and Eve?" "Long story, explain later" said Dean.

The Doctor glanced around at the vampires "Well I'm not here to take your homes, I'm here to talk"

Lenore scowled "About?"

"This is a huge misunderstanding" said the Doctor "We have done nothing to offend you"

"Nothing?" sniffed Lenore. She nodded to the dead vampires on the ground "You killed my brothers and sisters here and you killed my brothers in the alley. I say you have offended me quite enough"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Amy. Lenore looked to the redhead and said softly "The slaying of vampires are common place. Hunters kill us, we kill them, both of our kinds have accepted it as the natural order but with the recent rise of vampire hunting, our numbers are slowly dwindling. We are going extinct! So forgive me for trying to protect my family".

The Doctor spoke up "We meant no harm, we are really sorry"

Lenore frowned and said quietly "Sorry?"

"Yes, we are" said The Doctor. He glanced back at his companions. Amy and Rory nodded, Castiel nodded, Meg shrugged and nodded. Sam nodded and offered an apology. Dean sighed and muttered an apology.

Lenore's frown deepened "You are the strangest group of hunters I have encountered"

"We're not hunters" said the Doctor "Well they are" nodding to Dean, Sam, Castiel and Meg.

Lenore scowled at Dean and Sam "Why did you kill my brothers?" "They attacked these two" said Dean, pointing to Amy and Rory "We only tried to help".

For a moment, Lenore stared at them quietly. Then she nodded in understanding "I see. I accept your apologies but I'm still not going to spare you"

"Why not?" asked the Doctor

"You are a star born" explained Lenore "and those two are contaminated" she pointed to Amy and Rory.

Lenore's eyes gleamed in the moonlight "Our father has given us all explicit orders on killing all star born and contaminated".

Lenore bared her fangs and she readied herself to pounce but suddenly a gunshot rang out and she was knocked to the ground. Everyone looked towards the source and suddenly a bright light exploded forth, blinding the vampires.

The vampires screamed in pain and scattered like a chaotic swarm of rats. A pair of vampires quickly dragged Lenore away from the scene.

In the confusion, a wagon pulled up in front of the group and a woman shouted, "Get on!"

everyone scrambled aboard and the woman snapped the reigns, causing the wagon to take off like a shot.

The wagon raced down Main Street and within minutes they were out of Red Mesa.

* * *

As the town slowly shrank in the distance, Dean said to the driver "Thanks for the save"

"No problem" said the woman without looking back.

Amy frowned at the woman "Wait, I know you" "You sure do" said the woman, she glanced back and she said "I must say, I never thought you lot would've gotten those vamps riled up like that"

"Victoria?" said The Doctor.

Victoria the boarding house keeper nodded "Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out".

Sam and Dean stared at the woman in shock "Wait as in Victoria Campbell?"

Victoria frowned "Yes but who are you? I've never met you lot before".

The two Winchesters were silent, till Dean said "Friends of the family"

Victoria nodded "Oh".

The Doctor sat up "Where are we going?"

"Out of Red Mesa" said Victoria "Those vampires will recover in a few hours and once they do, they'll be in a foul mood. You don't want to be there to see it"

She then explained "We're going to see my husband Daniel, he's in Green River, that's about a days ride".

Victoria glanced back at the passengers "You might want to get comfy, it's going to be a long ride".

Meg sighed "Great" Castiel laid his head on her shoulder and mumbled something in Enchian, to which the demon replied, "You said it".

* * *

On a rooftop at the edge of town, Solomon stared at the wagon that was quickly fading from view.

He frowned and shook his head muttering, "Never send children to do a man's job"

He then quietly said to nobody "What do you think my love?" to the casual observer, it would seem like he was talking to himself. But Solomon was indeed talking to somebody else. That someone was sharing the body that the Leviathan currently inhabited.

A soft, female voice hissed "_Don't be too harsh with them, they did their best" _

"Well their best wasn't good enough" growled Solomon.

The voice sighed "_Darling, they are just children, what did you expect?" _"I don't know" said Solomon.

The Leviathan sat alone for a moment and he breathed in deeply "Smell that?"

"_Dung?" _said the voice

"No, smell the air, smell the dirt, just as we remember it" said Solomon, wistfully.

The voice hummed a little than said, "_Yes, it does"._

Solomon closed his eyes and he smiled "It's so good to be free" he opened his eyes and glanced up at the moon "Its good to see the moon again".

His eyes lowered towards earth till they landed on something that made his eyebrow rise "_What is that?" _said the voice.

Solomon shrugged "I'm not sure, but it looks like a blue box".

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well there you go. Review and all that.)**


	5. Ch 5: War Stories

**(a/n: Enjoy and review! I made some slight changes to some of the stuff from Supernatural, kinda an AU to the past seasons. Well anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch 5: War Stories

The wagon raced across the dry desert beneath the clear night sky, carrying its eight passengers along.

The passengers were crammed together in the back while Victoria, the woman from the boarding house and the woman who saved their lives, sat in front.

An hour after Red Mesa had receded into the distance, Amy suggested that they swap stories and get to know each other better.

Sam, Dean and the Doctor agreed.

The Doctor went first and the time lord told the monster hunters how he met Amy and Rory. He also recounted on some of their travels, like how they saved a spaceship filled with dinosaurs that was originally an ark built by the Silurians.

Sam and Dean listened with complete interest. Castiel didn't pay any attention and Meg just didn't care.

Sam asked about the Silurians and the Doctor explained that they were a race of humanoid lizards that lived on earth long before the human race did and they went into hibernation in the earth's core long ago.

Dean muttered, "Huh, Frank was right"

"Who?" asked The Doctor

"Our friend, in the future" explained Sam "He's paranoid and he once told us that there were lizard people living in the earth's core".

Amy nodded to the two brothers "Ok, your turn. Tell us a story"

Dean bit his lip than he decided to tell the three time travelers about the time he went to Hell.

Dean started the story when Sam was killed and he explained how he made a deal with a crossroads demon to revive Sam. The demon gave him a year to spend time with his brother and once that year is up, the demon would return and drag his soul to Hell.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor stared at Dean in shock.

Dean glumly explained that Sam and himself searched for a way out of his contract but eventually his time ran out. He told them about Lilith and how she had a Hellhound rip him apart like a piece of stake and in the end she dragged him all the way to Hell, where he would spend eternity.

By the time he finished his story, the three time travelers looked at him in shock and with interest.

After a moment of silence, Amy asked him how he got out of Hell but Dean shook his head saying "Nope, not going to answer. All answers will be revealed, after your turn".

Amy smiled and she told them of the time how she and the Doctor met Winston Churchill in World War 2 and saved England from the Daleks.

Sam's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

When Amy finished, she asked Dean to finish his story because she was anxious to find out what Hell was like and how Dean got out.

Dean grinned and told her that the story is pretty gruesome. Amy just shrugged and urged him to continue.

Dean sighed and he resumed his story. He explained that he was trapped in Hell for thirty years, tortured day after day by a cruel and merciless demon named Alastair.

Alastair would cut into his flesh with all sorts of sharp instruments, burn him, and do other unimaginable things, and it was only a warm up. Dean explained that at the end of each session, his soul would be healed to perfect health so he would be ripe for torture the next day.

Dean decided to skim the part where he broke down and accepted Alastair's deal.

Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder saying, "All seemed hopeless but suddenly this guy and his buddies came down to Hell and saved me"

"No problem" said Castiel.

The Doctor looked at Meg and asked "What about you?"

Meg's eyes narrowed at the time lord "What about me?"

"Why are you working with them" asked the Doctor, nodding to Sam and Dean "Why work with a pair of humans and an angel?"

"Yeah, aren't angels and demons enemies" asked Amy.

Meg nodded "Yeah we are and to make a long story short, I made a deal with these two meat heads" she placed a hand on Castiel's arm "And I'm looking after Castiel"

"looking after?" asked the Doctor

"It's a long story" said Dean

"Which involves the Leviathans" added Sam.

Amy frowned "Ok and who are these Leviathans? I haven't heard of them"

"Me neither" said the Doctor "And trust me, i've been around the block for a long time and i hear about a lot. Not once have i heard of these creatures"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other then they looked to Castiel.

Castiel nodded and Dean took a deep breath, and then explained from the very beginning.

* * *

Dean told them of how he, Sam and Castiel stopped the apocalyptic battle between Michael and Lucifer which would have destroyed all life on earth.

He explained that Castiel's older brother, the Archangel Raphael planned to start the apocalypse all over again by releasing his brothers from their imprisonment.

Castiel and many other angels didn't want that to happen, so Castiel and the other angels went to war against Raphael and his followers to prevent him from starting the apocalypse all over again.

Even though Castiel had a strong following among angels, he was much weaker than his big brother, so he allied himself with Crowley the current king of Hell.

The two eventually discovered a way to beat Raphael.

They only needed to find Purgatory, the resting place for the souls of all monsters that have walked the earth like vampire's, werewolves, and many other nasty things.

But in order to find Purgatory, they needed the help of somebody who has been to Purgatory.

Luck was on their side when a group of Dragons opened a gate to Purgatory and unleashed Eve, the mother of all monsters.

Eventually Sam, Dean and Castiel killed Eve, who was trying to turn the human race into monsters, and they sent her soul back to Purgatory.

Dean skimmed the part where he and Sam were only discovering how Castiel had been working with Crowley at that point.

Sam added that eventually Crowley double crossed Castiel and joined up with Raphael and the two tried to open Purgatory so they could split the combined power of the souls that lived there.

But Castiel tricked them and he had absorbed the power for himself.

Crowley fled and Castiel defeated Raphael, then with his new power he declared himself as the new God.

Dean then bluntly explained that Castiel went on a little power trip. He cured the sick and wiped out those who he deemed wicked which included top members of racist groups, corrupt politicians, and a convention center filled with motivational speakers.

The three time travelers looked at the angel in shock and the angel just bowed his head in shame muttering something to himself.

Sam explained that they managed to compel Castiel into giving up the power and returning the souls to Purgatory but unfortunately the Leviathans remained.

They wrested control of Castiel's vessel, Jimmy and they escaped into a public water supply, possessing an untold number of people.

* * *

Dean and Sam than gave the three time travelers a brief summary of how they hunted Leviathan's across America and how they infected high profile people who were turning America into their personal little kingdom where they will feast off of people like an all you can eat buffet.

Dean, Sam, Meg, Castiel and even Crowley have been working to stop the Leviathans but they were fighting a losing battle.

Dean listed off the number of people they lost in the fight against Dick Roman, the lead Leviathan.

Rory interrupted "Wait, Dick Roman? As in one of the wealthiest people in the world Dick Roman"

"The same" said Dean "He killed Bobby and Frank, he tried to kill Charlie and the whole time that smug bastard has been waltzing around the country buying up anything that distributes food and he's been turning people into brainless meat sacks that won't fight back when he and his slimy Leviathan friends chow down on them".

The Doctor frowned "That's bad, that's very bad" he looked to Sam and Dean "Which is why you're here, isn't it?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, we found an entry in a journal that talks about a weapon that can kill Leviathans"

"the only thing in the entire universe besides my father and Death" said Castiel.

The angel frowned and he began mumbling, "It's my fault" "Cass" said Dean "It's ok-"

"No it's not" snapped Castiel.

Everyone stared at the angel in surprise. The angel shook his head "I shouldn't have come"

"Oh no" said Sam, looking worried "I got him" said Meg.

Before the Doctor, Amy or Rory could ask them what was going on, Meg grabbed Castiel's arm and suddenly the two vanished in the blink of an eye and the sound of wing beats.

The Doctor turned to the Winchesters and asked, "What just happed?"

"Cass needs a bit of space" said Dean

"Why?" asked Amy.

Sam told them that Castiel had been completely wracked with guilt about going power mad and accidentally letting the Leviathans loose. Sam also told them that he had been through a lot of stress fighting his older brothers.

Sam didn't want to worry the three by mentioning that Castiel was constantly being tormented by his older brother Lucifer and is completely unstable with the only person in the entire universe who could keep him on track was Meg, so Sam kept quiet about that part.

Victoria glanced back at her passengers and said, "You are the strangest bunch I have ever met"

"Tell me about it" muttered Dean.

* * *

Meanwhile a mile away from Red Mesa, Solomon approached the tall blue box.

The Leviathan tilted his head to one side and studied the strange box. It was tall, it had small windows, a light on the top and the words 'Police Box" inscribed above the doors.

The Leviathan sniffed it and wrinkled its nose "I smell…time energy"

"_It's reeks" _hissed the voice of the other Leviathan occupying the human's body.

Solomon inched towards the police box and placed a hand on its doors. The Leviathan heard a soft metallic groan coming from the box.

Solomon frowned in confusion but his frown was replaced with a wide grin "oh my"

"_What is it?" _asked the voice.

Solomon let out an amused chuckle "It is afraid of us"

the voice giggled "_Good"_

Solomon placed another hand on the box and suddenly a wave of images poured into both their minds.

Quickly, Solomon drew away from the box and he looked at the box with interest "My, my, my what a bad little girl" said Solomon "Though I must say, you and that doctor of yours deserve each other".

Solomon tilted his head and he grinned again "Lets see what else these bad children have been up to, shall we my love?"

"_Yes, Lets" _hissed the voice.

Solomon threw his hands onto the Tardis and he began to absorb the Tardis's memories.

The Tardis groaned in defiance, trying to fight the Leviathan but the eldritch creature's pull was too strong and the Tardis was helpless as the Leviathan stole everything she had pertaining to the Doctor, his companions and the universe.

Solomon senesed the Tardis trying to resist but he only hooted with laughter

"Come on, come to papa!" he crowed.

The Tardis groaned but was powerless to do anything. Solomon threw back his head and laughed.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? sorry if this sucked. Also, again, i sorta changed a few things. Anyway, review!)**


	6. Ch 6: Playing with Fire

**(a/n: please review. sorry for the short chapter. Remember, Reviews=chapters!)**

* * *

Ch.6: Playing with Fire

The wagon trundled into the town of Green River quietly with the sun slowly sinking beyond the horizon.

They had stopped along a stream earlier that morning to stretch their legs.

An hour later, they continued on their journey. It took most of the day to reach Green River.

It had been hours since Castiel and Meg had vanished; so far there had been no sign indicating that they would return.

The Doctor hopped out of the back of the wagon and studied the new town "Nice town" said Dean, looking around at the surrounding buildings.

Green River was slightly larger and was clearly more active than Red Mesa.

The Doctor looked to Victoria and asked "Why did you bring us here?"

"To meet my husband" said Victoria "What you said about those Leviathan creatures, I believe he can help".

The Doctor smiled "Great, that would be great!" Victoria told them to wait by the wagon while she went to find Daniel. The group obeyed and they waited by the wagon.

Several minutes later, Victoria returned and she told them quietly "follow me".

Victoria led them down the street towards the saloon "Why are we going to the saloon?" asked The Doctor

"My husband is working a case at the moment" explained Victoria "And he can't leave or help until he's finished the job".

Once they entered the saloon, they found it to be packed with people. It was filled with men and women.

The air was filled with the stench of alcohol and tobacco along with the sounds of music, laughter and talking. Victoria had to raise her voice so that the five time travelers could hear her "Daniel's over there!"

"Where?" asked Dean loudly, Victoria motioned to a round table in the far corner of the tavern.

Victoria led the five time travelers through the crowded saloon, stepping over unconscious men and around crowded tables.

Finally, they reached the small corner table where a single man sat alone. He was dressed in a long brown coat, a white shirt and dark pants. He had short dark hair, light blue eyes and a craggy face.

Daniel looked up at Victoria "Victoria? What are you doing here?" he eyed the new comers "And who are they?"

Victoria motioned to Sam and Dean "This is Sam and Dean, they're friends of the family" she pointed to The Doctor, Amy and Rory "This is the Doctor, Amy and Rory".

Daniel nodded "Nice to meet you folks but I suggest that you leave town while you can?" "Why?" asked Amy

"Because I'm in the middle of hunting a dangerous fellow" said Daniel.

Dean spoke up "Well we can't, the last town we were in had a dangerous bunch ready to eat us"

Daniel looked to Victoria "What happened?" Victoria and the others sat down. Victoria explained what happened in Red Mesa and that Sam and Dean had found a way to kill a Leviathan.

Daniel's eyes widened a little "Leviathan? Is that what they're called?" "Yeah" said Dean "Where we're from, they're raising a lot of hell and there's nothing much we can do to stop them"

Daniel nodded "I wish I could help but I don't know what you want me to do"

"We need you to help us get to the only thing on earth that can stop them" said Sam.

He fished into his jacket and he withdrew a tattered, leather book. Sam flipped through a few pages until he found the one he wanted then he handed the book to Daniel "On there is a map and a list of clues to were the weapon is hidden"

"We need your help getting to it" said Dean.

Daniel studied the map and he nodded slowly "I think I can be of some help. I know this area very well" "You do?" said Amy in surprise

"Yeah, it's called Death's Castle" said Daniel "Lots of rock formations where many fierce beasts lurk, natural and unnatural alike"

"Sounds pleasant" remarked the Doctor.

Daniel chuckled "Believe me, its anything but pleasant".

The hunter handed the book back to Sam "Ok, I'll help you"

the five time travelers felt relieved but Daniel continued "But first, I have to stop this fellow before he claims another victim".

The Doctor smiled "We'll help you"

Daniel frowned a little and asked "Are you sure? Because you three don't look like hunters" he gestured to Amy, Rory and the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged "We've handled our share of monsters".

Daniel sighed, "Alright, you can help". The Doctor rubbed his hands together "So, where is this monster?"

Daniel nodded in the Doctor's direction "Behind you, at that table".

The five time travelers turned and they looked at a table that was a few tables away. The table was surrounded by dozens of beautiful woman who all gathered closely around one end of the table. Sitting at the table were four men. Three of them were dressed in worn clothing while the fourth wore a clean expensive suit.

The four men were playing poker. Each several cards in hand and on the table were a bunch of poker chips, dollars, coins and other valuables all heaped together into a large pile.

Daniel spoke "The one dressed in that fancy suit".

The man in the suit had sandy blond hair, light eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. He reached into his suit pocket and retrieved a block of fudge, which he tossed into his mouth.

Sam and Dean looked at the man in utter shock "Is that who I think it is?" said Sam

"I'm hoping it isn't" said Dean "Because this is starting to feel like _Freaky Friday_".

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Daniel looked at the Winchesters and Daniel asked, "What is it?"

"We know him" said Sam.

Amy asked, "Who is he?"

"It's Castiel's brother," said Dean "Gabriel".

* * *

In Red Mesa, Solomon's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by a pounding headache. He saw that the sky was a peach color and was slowly growing darker each minute.

Solomon sat up groaning "Ugh, what a rush"

"_Finally" _grumbled the voice "_You have no idea how long I had to sit in the dark"_

"What happened?" asked Solomon as he rubbed his eyes

"_As you were absorbing information, I noticed that the amount of information this box was holding was too much, even for you. So I pulled you out at the last second before you head exploded" _explained the Voice.

Solomon smiled "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"_Die probably"_ said the voice.

Solomon got to his feet and he eyed the blue police box "Stick around" hissed The Leviathan "I'll be back for you later".

He turned and started marching northward.

The voice asked, "_Where are we going?"_

"Getting some grub" said Solomon "Namely that Doctor and his little pals".

Suddenly a voice called "wait!"

The Leviathan stopped and turned "Huh?" he saw Lenore galloping towards them on a horse, followed by another vampire on another horse.

Solomon frowned "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you" said Lenore. She explained that she and her family waited for sundown till they could pursue The Doctor but Lenore decided that she would go alone with Solomon.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the Leviathan.

Lenore nodded "Yes, I want to end that Star born and his contaminated pets before they spread across this world"

Solomon nodded "Ok then".

The vampire that accompanied her dismounted his horse and gave it to Solomon.

Solomon mounted the horse and the two took off in pursuit of their common target, The Doctor.

* * *

In the Green River Saloon, Daniel ordered a round of drinks for his guests as they observed their target.

Dean asked Sam "Does Meg have her cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?" said Sam

"We're going to need Cass on this" said Dean.

Sam frowned "You're seriously no trying to call them, we're in the eighteen hundreds where there's no cell phone towers"

"Maybe I can help" cut in the Doctor.

Dean handed his cell phone to the Doctor and the time lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket. The Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the phone and clicked it on for a moment and he tossed it back to Dean "There, it can call any number in the universe, in any time period" said the Doctor.

Dean studied the cell phone in his hands and he grinned "Awesome".

Dean dialed Meg's number and within seconds she picked up "_Dean?"_

"Meg, is Cass there?" asked Dean

"_Yeah, but how are you calling me?" _asked the demon sounding very confused.

Dean quickly explained that the Doctor fixed his phone. As he explained he heard sounds in the background, Dean scowled "Where are you guys?"

"_A nice little village in Peru" _said Meg "_Cass healed the sick here and one thing led to another and well...we're in the middle of a feast right now"_

"a feast?" said Dean in disbelief.

Meg sighed "_Yes, a feast"_

"Look just try and get back here ok?" said Dean "I think Cass might want to see this"

"_I'll see what I can do" _said Meg "_But no promises". _

Dean hung up and returned to drinking his whisky.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the room, Gabriel kept an eye on the Winchesters and their new friends.

He smirked and he tossed another fudge square into his mouth. This evening just got better, thought Gabriel.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? Well review, More reviews=More chapters!)**


	7. Ch 7: Smile for the Camera

**(a/n: Here you go, enjoy! sorry if this is short and all. Please review and tell me what you think)**

* * *

Ch.7: Smile for the Camera

Nigh had finally fallen, the sky was full of gleaming stars.

Daniel Campbell, Victoria, Sam, Dean, Amy, Rory and the Doctor hid inside the closed shop, waiting to make their move.

After observing Gabriel for several hours, Gabriel finally finished playing poker and he left the saloon with several beautiful women on his arm.

Daniel told them that he found where Gabriel was staying at, so they unanimously decided to stake out the archangel's room at the Inn. They planned that once Gabriel returned to his room; they would confront him and ask if he could help kill the Leviathans.

They left the saloon and they hid in a store that sat across from the inn. Luckily Daniel's cousin owned the store. The storeowner let them stay in the store if they locked up after they left.

As they waited for Gabriel, Dean and Sam gave the Doctor, Amy and Rory a brief explanation on Gabriel.

They told the three time travelers that Gabriel was an archangel who left Heaven and he posed as a Pagan god for centuries because his elder brothers Michael and Lucifer were always at each other's throats.

They had encountered Gabriel a few times and each time that they have, the archangel played jokes on them.

Some of them harmless but some were fatal.

When the Doctor asked about the fatal ones and Sam recounted on how he was forced to relive the same day over and over, watching Dean die again and again in twisted ways. Each time that he tried to save Dean, something would come along and kill him.

The three time travelers were shocked "Seriously?" said Amy, in disbelief "I mean, he's an angel. Aren't angel's supposed to be good?"

"They are but most of them are total dicks," grumbled Dean

"Out of all the angels we've met, Gabriel's probably one of the nicest," said Sam.

Daniel motioned to the five of them and they all looked out of the window.

Across the street, they saw Gabriel walking alone to the Inn. He walked with confidence and he was chewing on a bar of chocolate.

Once he disappeared inside the Inn, Daniel grunted, "Lets go".

The two Campbell's exited the store, followed by the Winchesters and finally the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

* * *

They entered the inn and saw that it was quite. No one was in the lobby, no guests or anybody. There wasn't even anybody at the front desk.

The only thing that was in the lobby was a rusty old lantern that contained a flickering, orange flame. Something was wrong.

Daniel drew his gun and he motioned to a spacious room adjacent of the lobby. Victoria nodded and she went in to the room to investigate.

Daniel whispered to Dean and Sam "We'll search down here, you lot search upstairs"

Dean nodded "Right".

Daniel hopped over the front desk and he went into the backroom to search around.

Dean and Sam drew their weapons then slowly headed upstairs. The Doctor, Amy and Rory quietly followed the Winchesters.

Upstairs there was a long hallway with a dozen doors. Dean and Sam went to the end of the hall and began searching the rooms. The Doctor, Amy and Rory searched the ones closest to the stairs.

As they search Amy whispered to Rory "This is exciting, isn't it? We're in the old west, hunting a Leviathan with monster hunters, an angel and a demon. Now were looking for the archangel Gabriel in a creepy inn"

"Not what I expected but it is sort of a nice change of things," admitted Rory.

Amy glanced at the Doctor and asked "Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh yes, really interesting" said the Doctor, noncommittally.

Amy frowned "What is it Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor told her quietly "I don't know…something dosen't feel right".

As they searched each room, they found nothing but an empty room. Both groups came to the last door in the middle.

Dean whispered to the Doctor, Amy and Rory "Stand back".

The three obeyed. Dean counted silently "1…2…3" he kicked the door open and suddenly the five of them were engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

When the light died, Dean looked around and he saw that he was in a small, dark, confining room.

He blinked a few times and allowed his eyes to adjust. Once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he squinted and saw an outline with red hair.

"Amy?" he whispered.

The outline moved a little then he heard Amy say in confusion "Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah" said Dean. He rose to his feet and he helped Amy up.

Dean squinted and he felt around him, trying to find a door or something.

As he searched, Amy asked, "Where are we? Where's Rory, Sam or the Doctor?" "I don't know" said Dean.

When his hand brushed against a metal doorknob he said aloud, "We're about to find out".

He twisted the doorknob and he opened the door, where a bright light greeted them.

Amy and Dean blinked in surprise. The two stepped out of the room and they found themselves somewhere they didn't expect to be.

Dean breathed, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Amy nodded "Yeah"

"Good, I thought I was going crazy for a moment" said Dean.

The two were standing in the lobby of a busy, crowded hospital in what looked like modern day America.

Dean glanced at Amy and his eyes widened "Uh, Amy"

"Yeah?" asked Amy.

Dean gestured to Amy's clothing. The redhead looked down and she exclaimed "What the?" she was wearing plain green nurses scrubs and white shoes.

She looked to Dean then said "Dean"

Dean looked down at his clothes and he muttered "Son of a bitch".

He was wearing a white doctor's coat, black pants and tennis shoes. Amy looked around the busy hospital nervously "Dean, what's going on?"

"I think this is Gabriel's doing" said Dean.

Amy frowned "What, did he send us to the future? To our time?"

Dean shook his head "No, this is something else. This is…" he paused and his eyes widened in horror "Not again"

"What?" asked Amy in concern "What is it?" "I think I know where we are" said Dean.

Amy followed Dean's gaze and her eyes widened "That's impossible!" "With Gabriel, anything is possible" said Dean.

The two of them were staring a large sign outside of the lobby that read "_Seattle Mercy Hospital"_

"We are on the TV show _Dr. Sexy MD"_ said Dean.

Amy frowned and looked at Dean "How do you know?"

"I…uh" stammered Dean, blushing a little "It's a guilty pleasure"

Amy smiled "Really? Mine too" she nudged his arm "And don't worry, i won't tell anyone".

Dean smiled and he looked around at the busy lobby when his eyes landed on a familiar face.

Gabriel.

The archangel sat on the front desk in casual clothing, a green jacket, grey shirt, jeans and sneakers.

The angel grinned broadly "Dean Winchester! You old son of a gun!" he hopped off of the desk.

He went over to Dean and embraced him like a brother. Dean frowned in confusion "Gabriel?"

the archangel broke off the embrace and he turned to Amy "And Amy Pond! Or should I say Williams, nice to see you!" he embraced the redhead.

Amy was confused as well. Once he finished hugging Amy, Dean cut in "Gabriel, is that you? I mean, the real you. Not just your past self"

"Yep, its me" said Gabriel, smiling like it was Christmas morning.

Dean asked "How are you here? That tape said you were dead"

Gabriel scoffed "Oh that, it was just a cover. I threw down with Lucifer and he killed off a couple of my stunt doubles. I was hiding in your trunk the whole time. Once Kali broke the blood spell, I hit the road and have been hiding out in the old west"

"You've been alive the whole time?" said Dean with a bit of anger in his voice "You could've helped us put an end to Lucifer and saved Sam and myself a lot of trouble"

Gabriel's smile faltered a little than he nodded "Yeah, I know but I couldn't help you even if I tried"

Dean frowned in confusion "Why?" "Because it wasn't in the script" said Gabriel cryptically.

Dean was going to ask that meant but he shook his head "You know what, I'm glad that you're alive. We need your help"

"Oh, with what?" asked Gabriel.

Amy gave him a quick explanation of the Leviathan's and Gabriel nodded "Yes, I know about my dad's pet piranhas escaping their aquarium"

"Will you help us?" asked Dean.

Gabriel shrugged "Maybe"

"Maybe?" said Dean "Why maybe?"

"Because I'm bored" said Gabriel "And I want to see if you and your pals have what it takes to finally take down the Levi's".

Dean sighed and he said irritably "Ok, fine what is it?"

Gabriel spread his arms wide, encompassing the lobby "Play your roles, as doctor and nurse. Endure and over come any and all obsticales in your path for the next four hours. If you last, I'll lend you a hand in putting the Levi's back in their fishbowl"

"If not?" asked Amy.

Gabriel grinned, "Than you both be trapped here in TV land" he patted the two on their shoulders "Now, smile for the camera you two".

The archangel stepped back and he shouted "Action!" the archangel flickered than vanished in a flash of television static.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? again sorry for the short chapter and all. Review!)**


	8. Ch 8: Survival of the Idiots

**(a/n: please enjoy and review.)**

* * *

Ch.8: Survival of the Idiots

Dean plopped down on the bench beside Amy and sighed deeply "I can't take much more of this"

Amy nodded in agreement "Me neither".

The two had spent what seemed like an eternity playing their roles as doctor and nurse, rather painstakingly.

Dean was forced to perform several operations and check ups, some ending rather badly. Meanwhile Amy had to care for several injured people and fight off a few of the fictional doctors who tried to hit on her. All the while trying to not get separated.

Dean's white coat was covered in dried blood and Amy's hair was out of place and she looked exhausted.

Amy glanced to Dean "How much time do we have left?"

Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist saying "Three hours and forty minutes"

Amy jaw dropped "What? It's only been twenty minutes? It felt like two hours"

"I think time might be different for us. Gabriel's using real world time, two hours here probably equal twenty minutes outside" said Dean.

Amy shook her head "This is insane, I'm not sure if I can handle this much. Aliens, yes, Monsters, yes, Daytime medical drama's, no"

"Well we're going to have to hold on" said Dean "If we don't than we're stuck here forever and the Leviathans will win".

Dean smiled "Besides, I can only imagine what Sam and the Doctor are going through".

* * *

Sam Winchester buried his face in his hands groaning "Not again".

The Doctor, Rory and himself were standing in a row of men in tuxedos. They were all lined up on a vast, well-manicured lawn of a mansion.

The Doctor looked around him in confusion and noticed that he Rory and Sam were all wearing tuxedos as well.

Rory asked Sam "What's going on?"

"Gabriel" said Sam "He's trapped us in TV land, again"

"Again?" said Rory

"TV land?" said the Doctor, looking at Sam in disbelief "There's no such thing as TV land"

Sam snorted "Try telling Gabriel that".

Rory looked around and he said aloud "Where's Amy?"

"Where's Dean?" said the Doctor.

One of the men in the row turned to face the three newcomers and he said in annoyance "Oh don't worry about them, they're fine"

Sam's eyes widened "Gabriel?"

The archangel grinned and patted Sam on the shoulder "Sammy, how's life treating you?"

"Great" said Sam "But where's my brother?" "And my wife" added Rory.

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Don't get your panties in a bunch, they're perfectly fine"

"So you're Gabriel" said The Doctor as he looked the archangel up and down.

Gabriel's expression turned cold "And you're the Doctor otherwise known as 'the on coming traffic' or 'the last of the slime lords'"

"Hey, that's on coming storm and last of the time lords" said The Doctor.

Gabriel snorted "Whatever"

"Gabriel, what's going on?" asked Sam.

The archangel smiled "You and the rest of your pals participate in my little game for the next few hours and I'll help you with putting the Leviathans in their place"

"What about Amy and Dean?" asked Rory

"They're partaking in the challenge as well" answered Gabriel

"Where?" asked The Doctor.

Gabriel shrugged "Around" he patted Sam on the shoulder and said, "Good luck, survive for the next four hours and I'll help you with your Leviathan problem"

"And if we don't want to do this challenge thing?" asked Rory.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and explained, "Than you get stuck here in TV land, I swear you guys are slow" he shook his head and vanished in a flash of TV static.

Sam turned to the Doctor and Rory and explained that they are trapped in a TV show. Rory frowned and wondered aloud "Which TV show are we on now?"

Sam, The Doctor and Rory heard orchestral music and they saw the show's title appear above their heads. Sam groaned and Rory blanched while the Doctor just looked at it in confusion.

The title read in fine, elegant letters "_The Bachelorette" _.

* * *

Dean and Amy ran down an empty street zigzagging around fallen lampposts, abandoned cars and bikes.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and yelled, "They're coming!"

Amy pointed to a nearby grocery store "Over there!"

The two ran into the shop and they started barricading themselves inside.

Once they were sure that the doors were secured, Dean and Amy backed away from the doors.

They heard soft footsteps and moaning in the distance. The sounds grew louder and louder then they saw hundreds of humanoid shapes appear outside the doors. They started to gently tap glass doors and push against them but the barricades held.

Dean and Amy sighed in relief and they decided to pause to catch their breath.

After what seemed like an eternity in that hospital, Amy and Dean were transported to another TV show by another flash of blinding light.

The two found themselves in the middle of a log cabin dressed in casual clothes and surrounded by a bunch of drunken teenagers.

Dean became relaxed and he drank one of their beers but Amy reminded him that they were still in a TV show.

One of the teenagers entered the cabin, carrying a large leather bound book. The teenagers wanted to read from the book but Dean advised against it. They ignored Dean and decided to read the book.

Dean grabbed Amy and ran.

As they ran through the forest surrounding the cabin, they heard shrieks of agony and terror echo through the dark.

Dean and Amy reached a small town and tried to ask for help but they found that the town was empty.

Which brings them to the grocery store. Amy asked Dean in between breathes "What…show…are we on?"

"I think its…some b rated movie that was made for TV" said Dean "I remember seeing this on TV a few years back"

"What was it called?" asked Amy

"_Aliens vs. Zombies: the final showdown_, the effects and story were subpar but the acting was first rate" said Dean giving Amy a thumbs up.

Amy smiled a little and she said, "I hope the Doctor and Rory are ok".

* * *

Sam grumbled, "This is not ok"

"Come on, just play along" whispered Rory as they watched the Doctor conversing with some woman dressed in fine clothing.

After they managed to get through _the Bachelorette_, Sam and the others were transported to a drama set during the eighteen hundreds in England called "_Southdown Abby" _

Sam and Rory were dressed as butlers and the Doctor was dressed as a wealthy lord.

For a better part of an hour, the show's wealthy characters bossed around Sam and Rory.

As they verbally abused the two, Rory was taking it in stride while Sam was on the verge on murdering someone.

The Doctor was currently chatting up the ladies of the house and one of the women barked to Sam "Where is my tea?"

"Its on its way" responded Sam through gritted teeth.

Once the tea arrived, Sam went to serve it. Rory muttered to himself "We can do this, we can do this".

Sam was tripped by one of the main characters, a wealthy and snobby man, and he dropped the tea on the women.

After listening to the women shriek and the man giggle, Sam finally snapped.

Sam got up and he tackled the man, much to the man's surprise and horror. As Sam pummeled the man's face, Rory murmured "Never mind".

* * *

After Sam finished beating half of the male cast to a pulp, the settings around them vanished and the three found themselves in the middle of a rainforest.

The air was humid and the temperature was sweltering.

The Doctor, Sam and Rory were all dressed in casual clothes again and the three looked around them in confusion.

"Where are we now?" asked Rory. Sam shrugged and he scanned their surroundings till his eyes landed on a figure carrying a heavy pack that was a few yards away.

It was a large, muscular blond man dressed in cargo pants, a t-shirt, hiking boots and he sweated profusely.

Trailing closely behind him was a small camera crew carrying sound equipment and other pieces of filming equipment.

Sam said aloud "I know where we are" "Where?" asked the Doctor.

The man with the pack spoke loudly in a thick southern accent "-as you can see, I'm literally sweating my balls off. I have just lost my guide, ate my dog and dropped my canteen in the ravine. Without my canteen, I'll probably die of thirst" he grinned at the camera "But don't worry because I'll be drinking my piss to survive!"

"_Survivalist_" answered Sam grimly "A show about a guy going out in the wilderness and trying to survive"

"Drinking urine?" said the Doctor in disgust

"He does that often actually" said Sam

"People watch this?" said Rory

Sam nodded "One of the highest rated shows on television". Suddenly a growl could be heard behind them.

Sam, The Doctor and Rory turned and saw a large tiger eyeing them hungrily. The three of them looked at each other than took off running for their lives.

* * *

Dean sat down beside Amy at the lunch table saying "I can't take much more of this".

After escaping the alien zombies, Amy and Dean were transported to a crime thriller set in a prison. The two were dressed in matching orange prison uniforms.

Amy nodded "I know, you said it twice already"

Dean toyed with the food on his tray "If we get sent to one more show, I will lose it".

Suddenly a hand landed Amy's shoulder and a voice said "Hey there".

The two glanced back and saw a large Caucasian man with multiple tattoos on his face leering at Amy "I've never seen you around before, what's your name?"

"A-Amy" said Amy nervously as she avoided the man's eyes.

Dean's eyes narrowed at the man. He recognized the guy as one of the show's main antagonists who just happened to be a murderer who was convicted for the deaths of his family, friends and a senator's son.

He eyed Amy "Say, how about you ditch this chump and come sit at my table?"

Amy fumbled for words and Dean grunted, "Leave her alone".

The prisoner's eyes slid to Dean "What did you say bitch?"

"I said leave her alone" growled Dean, rising from his seat.

The man glared at Dean "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, Little orphan Annie?" said Dean.

Amy almost burst out laughing when the man just looked at Dean in confusion "I'm Danny Weise, I own this prison" growled the man.

Dean rolled his eyes "Yes and we are all very proud of you". Danny grabbed Amy and pulled her out of her seat. Dean moved to help her but Danny shoved Amy to some of his friends who grabbed her.

Dean said calmly "Give her back"

"Or what?" sneered Danny.

Dean smiled "I was hoping you would say that" then, before anyone could react, Dean slugged Danny in the face.

Danny stumbled and he almost fell some inmates caught him.

Danny shoved the inmates off of him and wiped away the blood that oozed from his nose "You're dead!" roared Danny.

He charged Dean and the two traded punches.

The inmates all got up and started chanting 'fight' over and over.

Amy wondered where were the guards but she noticed some of them were in the crowd of inmates chanting as well.

Danny managed to land a few good shots to Dean's ribs but Dean wore him down and he eventually knock him to the ground. Once Danny fell, the chanting died and the prisoners all stared at Dean in shock.

Dean, bruised and covered in both his and Danny's blood, turned to the inmate's holding Amy growling "Let. Her. Go".

The inmates obeyed and the crowd dispersed. Amy went over to Dean and said sincerely "Thank you"

"It's nothing" said Dean, shrugging "I'm sure you would've done the same for me".

Amy grinned and she hugged Dean.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed around the cafeteria Dean groaned and he began to sink to the ground.

Amy looked up to Dean "What's wrong?" he didn't answer. Instead blood started to dribble out of his mouth.

Amy glanced behind Dean and saw Danny standing there holding one of the guard's guns.

Danny wheezed "I…win" and the guards wrestled the gun off of him then dragged him away.

She gently laid Dean on the ground and she began to franticly think of a way to help Dean, but her mind was blank. Dean began spitting up his blood and groan, Amy grabbed Dean's hand "Dean? Dean?"

"I don't feel so good" mumbled Dean

"it's ok, you're going to be ok" said Amy.

Dean shook his head "I'm done for. I think he got me in the heart".

Amy shook her head "You can't die, you can't"

Dean smiled meekly "I have died so many times. I'm used to it. Besides I don't mind, there's a few people up there I want to see again"

Dean sighed "Mom, Dad, Ash, Pamela, Jo, Ellen, even Zachariah"

Dean laughed a little "Can't wait to see the look on that bald idiot's face when I get there".

Dean's eyes started to close and Amy looked around desperately trying to find something, anything to help Dean but found nothing.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her arm. Amy looked up and saw Gabriel.

He had a serious expression on his face and he placed a hand on Dean's chest. Amy watched in amazement as the hole in Dean's chest close and the bruises fade.

In the blink of an eye Dean was returned to normal. He also waved a hand over Dean's face and Dean's body went limp.

Gabriel smiled warmly "There, all better" he snapped his fingers and the scene around them melted away.

* * *

The world around them shifted and changed into what looked like a set for a daytime talk show.

A couch with some armchairs in front of serene painting, topped off with a dozen seats reserved for an audience.

Amy blinked and she looked to Gabriel "What's going on?"

"You've won" said the archangel.

Amy's eyebrows rose "We did?"

Gabriel nodded "Indeed you have, miss Amelia"

"How do you know my name?" asked Amy.

Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets "I'm an archangel, its my job to know. I have also watched you and your friend the Doctor for a while".

The archangel pulled out a bar of chocolate and unwrapped it "I must say, you, your husband and that floppy haired gnat have sure ruffled some feathers".

Amy looked to the unconscious Dean then to Gabriel "What was the point of this challenge?"

"Aside from giving me a few hours worth of entertainment, the point was to show you what lies ahead" explained Gabriel "Not literally but the point was to show you the relentlessness of the Leviathans and what would happen if you are faced with a hopeless situiton, just like if Dean were fatally injured and no one was around to help."

Gabriel sighed, "They are cruel, intelligent and tenacious little piranhas" His expression turned grim "Why do you think my dad locked them away?"

"Because they were dangerous" said Amy.

Gabriel nodded "Exactly but they are far more dangerous than you realize. They are worse than those silly little tin soldiers you call Cybermen or those racist salt and pepper shakers you call Daleks."

Amy's eyes widened in shock, She had personally experienced how dangerous each of those alien races are and if the archangel was right, than the Leviathans must be very dangerous.

Gabriel sat down in one of the armchairs and said, "They are the piranhas that will devour the entire aquarium, which in this case would be the entire universe and this time, your Doctor will be powerless to stop them".

Amy shook her head "You're wrong, the Doctor can stop them"

Gabriel shook his head "No, he can't. Not without help. If he went up against them as he is now, he'll lose. These things were a menace back in the day. When they were born, they ravaged half of the earth in a matter of days. They slaughtered humans, Silurens and many other creatures without any signs of slowing down. Finally, my father had just about enough of the bloodshed. He created Purgatory and sealed them away for all eternity. Until now"

Amy slowly nodded "Ok" she suddenly remembered "What about that help you promised".

Gabriel grinned "Indeed" he rose to his feet "Sit back and relax" he snapped his fingers and an audience appeared in the stands.

The audience cheered and clapped. He snapped his fingers again and Sam, Rory and the Doctor appeared.

The three of them were covered in mud and sweat.

They looked around in confusion as the audience applauded their arrival.

Gabriel announced dramatically "Introducing, Sam Winchester, Rory Williams and the Doctor".

The three turned and they saw Amy, Gabriel and Dean, lying on the floor.

Sam exclaimed "Dean!" he rushed over to his brother's side.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Sam and asked, "What happened to you?"

"We were stuck on that survivalist show" explained Sam "We had to work with that guy to trap a tiger"

Dean nodded in approval "Awesome"

"What about you?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged "got chased by alien zombies, got stuck on Dr. Sexy again, kicked the crap out of that guy from that prison show and I got shot in the heart"

Sam helped Dean up from the floor and he brushed himself off.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam, Rory and the Doctor were instantly cleaned.

Gabriel motioned for them to sit "Sit and let's talk about what you won".

They all obeyed and they crammed together on the couch. Gabriel frowned and tapped his chin "Hmm, I can't help but feel that we're missing something"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and chunks of plaster fell from the ceiling. Castiel and Meg dropped down from the hole in the ceiling and landed behind the couch.

Gabriel nodded "Right, them"

"Gabriel?" said Castiel in surprise.

The archangel smiled "Hey little bro, miss me?" the angel said nothing.

He rushed over and hugged his brother. Gabriel looked surprised and he hugged Castiel back. The audience aww'd and Gabriel said "It's good to see you again little bro".

He directed Castiel to a chair and the angel sat down in it.

Meg just pulled up a seat next to Castiel saying "Sorry we were late, we got sidetracked somewhere near Mexico"

She smiled "So, what did we miss?"

Nobody answered; they all coughed and tried not to speak.

Gabriel grinned, "I can answer that" he shouted, "Roll the tape!" suddenly the painting behind them turned into a jumbo-tron and it showed their experiences in a montage set to music.

Dean and Meg burst out laughing when they saw Sam and Rory dressed as butlers. They laughed even harder when they saw Sam pummel one of the main characters.

Amy cringed when they showed her on _Dr. Sexy _and how almost all the doctors on the show were flirting with her.

They also showed the Doctor on _the Bachelorette, _trying to stave off some angry contestants. The video also displayed how Dean stood up for Amy and how he got shot.

At the end of the video the audience applauded and whistled. Gabriel bowed thanked them.

Once the audience finished clapping, Dean spoke up "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, can you please help us?"

Gabriel nodded "Sure". He snapped his fingers and the audience the studio, and the Jumbo-tron vanished along with the world around them.

* * *

Once things came back into focus, the group found themselves back at the Inn, sitting by a large fireplace on the ground floor.

The Doctor looked around at the Inn then to Gabriel "That was amazing"

"Thanks" said Gabriel.

Daniel and Victoria entered the room, looking surprised "Where have you been?" asked Daniel

"You've been gone for four hours" said Victoria.

Dean sighed, "It's a long story"

"Right, so now what do we do about the Leviathans?" asked the Doctor.

Gabriel held up a finger "Right now we get out of town and try not to die" everyone stared at him in confusion.

He pointed towards a window facing Main Street. "The Leviathan is out there now" said Gabriel grimly "And boy, oh boy is it hungry".

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews=Chapters)**


	9. Ch 9: One of them

**(a/n: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.9: One of Them

Solomon and Lenore marched down Green River's Main Street, sniffing the air for their prey.

The street was almost void of all people except for some scattered people wandering the street aimlessly. The Leviathan muttered, "They're here, I can smell them"

"Me too" said Lenore.

Solomon glanced towards a row of buildings and grunted "Search them" he nodded to the row of buildings that lay opposite "I'll search them"

Lenore nodded and she went off to search her assigned area.

Once the vampire left, Solomon smiled to himself "Now than sweetie, lets find you a new home"

"_Indeed" _agreed the other Leviathan.

* * *

The Doctor and Dean watched the two figures split up and began searching.

Dean muttered "Oh crap, he's got Lenore with him" "Lenore?" said Sam "What's she doing here?"

Dean shrugged "Hell if I know but she looks pissed".

Gabriel went over to the window and he spotted the vampire "Yep, she looks like one pissed vamp" he smiled a little "as the saying goes '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ and its worse if she's a vamp"

"Or a Pagan Goddess" Castiel chimed.

Gabriel nodded "That too".

Amy got to her feet "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"We run for the hills" said Gabriel casually.

Everyone stared at the Archangel curiously.

Dean cocked an eyebrow "Run? What about putting the Levi back in its place?" "That was before I knew which Leviathan it was" said Gabriel.

The Doctor frowned "Does it matter?"

Gabriel shot the Time Lord an annoyed look "Of course it does, the older it is, the harder it is to stop and trust me there is nothing older than an Angel except for three things".

Sam frowned and asked the angel "Is it Dick?"

Gabriel shook his head "No, its not. But I'm afraid that it's something far worse than him".

Dean and Sam shared a worried look then said at the same time "Worse?"

Gabriel nodded "Yep" he pointed outside "Out there is not one but two of the oldest Leviathans. The Mama and Papa Levi".

Sam and Dean stared at Gabriel for a moment then Dean asked "Mama and Papa Leviathans?"

"The first of their kind" said Gabriel "The original two who gave birth to their race" "What's special about them?" asked Amy.

Gabriel sighed, "For starters, they are tougher and meaner than their children. They also have some powerful abilities" "Like?" asked Sam.

Gabriel shrugged "I don't know, dad was the only one who knew the full extent of their abilities. All i know is that they were the first to be locked up in Purgatory".

The Doctor thought for a moment then finally said "We can't run"

"We have to" said Gabriel.

The Time Lord pointed out the window "We have to try and stop them, here and now". Gabriel scowled and was about to say something but suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside.

The Doctor, Sam, Dean, Amy and Rory bolted out the door.

Gabriel, Castiel and Meg stared after them. The archangel muttered "So much for that idea".

* * *

Outside, Solomon lurked in the shadows between two buildings.

He watched and waited till he found the perfect prey. Finally, he saw a beautiful blond woman walk in is line of sight. She was the right age and size. Solomon swept up from behind and he changed into his true form.

The woman heard him. She turned and she saw his horrific shape. The woman screamed in terror and Solomon clamped down on the woman's throat with his massive jaws.

His long sharp teeth sank into her veins and black ooze started to flow. The woman's screams were cut short. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Solomon withdrew his teeth and he waited patiently. Almost instantly, the wounds in the woman's neck sealed themselves up and her eyes flew open. The woman looked around then she looked up at Solomon.

She blinked a few times "I-is that you?"

Solomon nodded. The woman smiled and she embraced him "Thank you"

Solomon smiled saying "Anything for you, Calliope".

The two turned and they saw the Doctor and the others heading towards them.

Solomon turned to his wife "Lets go and greet our new friends" "Lets" agreed his wife.

The Leviathan's linked arms and they walked together towards their prey.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sam and Dean came to a halt in the middle of Main Street when they saw a man and a woman approach them.

They were both rather young, around Amy and Rory's age, probably older. The man had short black hair, the woman had flowing blond hair. The man wore shabby clothes while the woman wore clean clothing.

The Doctor frowned "They're not human" "Leviathan?" asked Amy.

The Doctor nodded hesitantly "I think so. I've never sensed anything like this".

Sam and Dean tensed up and readied themselves but suddenly the man held up a hand "Hello!"

the group stared at the two oddly. Not exactly what they expected from the most deadly creatures to have ever lived.

The Doctor greeted them "Hello, I'm the Doctor" "We know" said the man "We know everything about you".

The time lord's eyebrows rose "you do?" "Yes, all thanks to your little box" said the man.

The Doctor blinked "The Tardis?" The two newcomers nodded.

Dean turned to Rory "Tardis?" "The Doctor's time machine" explained Rory.

Amy asked the Doctor "How did they know about the Tardis?" the Doctor shrugged.

The man spoke up "We found it outside of Red Mesa. I gotta say, you must take better care of where you place such a valuable vehicle"

"Yes, anyone could just walk up and take it" chimed the woman. The Doctor scowled "What did you do to her?"

"We only took a little peek in its head to see what made it tick" said the man "and boy what we saw was quite unexpected"

"Such atrocities" said the woman sounding aghast.

Dean cut in "Who are you people?"

"I'm Solomon" said the man

"I am Calliope" said the woman. The two Leviathan's looked to Amy and Rory "And you must be Amy and Rory" said Solomon.

Amy nodded slowly "Yeah, how did you know?" "Tardis memory" explained the Doctor.

He frowned at the Leviathans "How did you access the Tardis' memory" "They absorb information" said Dean before the Leviathans could explain.

Everyone looked to Dean. Dean briefly explained "Leviathans can duplicate someone and all their memories by touching them"

Solomon blinked in surprise "How did you know?" "Lets just say we've met your children" said Sam. The two Leviathans looked a little confused.

Amy spoke up "Why are you following us?"

Solomon nodded to the Doctor "Him, of course"

"Me?" said the Doctor.

Calliope nodded "We need you and your memories for the Tardis. Once we have that, we will leave this world and we will purge the universe of filth"

"Filth?" said The Doctor "Aliens" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Lenore emerge from the shadows of an open doorway; her mouth was covered in blood. The vampire eyed the Doctor darkly "All star born must die"

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

Lenore snarled "All of you try and take our home from us, you try to wipe our kind out"

"No more" said Calliope "We shall walk among the stars and destroy the filth that infests our father's most glorious creation, the universe".

Dean growled, "Not if we can help it" he drew his gun and he shot the Leviathans. The shots hit their marks but the Leviathans just stood there calmly.

Solomon frowned "Why did you do that?"

Before anyone could react, Calliope tackled Dean to the ground. Her face changed and she clamped down on Dean's shoulder with her massive teeth.

Dean screamed in pain. Sam drew a hunting knife from his jacket and slashed at Calliope's throat. She let Dean go and she leapt away with a large slash on her throat.

The Doctor looked at the wounded Leviathan and saw a black substance ooze out of the gash on her throat. Instantly, the sound sealed itself up.

Solomon turned to Lenore "Have at them"

Lenore grinned and she bared her fangs. She made a beeline for the Doctor but suddenly she was stopped.

The vampire levitated into the air and was flung aside like a ragdoll. The Doctor and the others looked around and they saw a man standing behind them. He was dressed in a fine suit and had a toothpick in his mouth.

The man approached and asked the Doctor "You ok?" the man had a thick Irish accent.

The time lord nodded "Yes, thank you…" "Patrick?" said Sam before the newcomer could introduce himself.

Patrick looked at Sam in surprise "Are you psychic or something?"

Sam shook his head "No…its a long story but we know each other" Patrick just looked at Sam in confusion when suddenly Lenore got back to her feet and she launched herself at the Doctor again but this time she was stopped by somebody else.

Standing there between Lenore and the Doctor was Gabriel.

He grabbed Lenore by the throat and he gently tapped her forehead with his forefinger.

Lenore's eyes closed and she went limp. Castiel and Meg appeared beside Gabriel with Victoria and Daniel.

The Leviathans tensed up at the sight of Gabriel and Castiel "Angels?" hissed Calliope.

Gabriel waved and smiled "Later chumps". The archangel snapped his fingers and the group vanished along with Lenore.

* * *

In the blink of an eye the group found themselves in the middle of an endless desert landscape. The ground beneath their feet was dry, red dirt; the sky above was clear of clouds and was filled with gleaming stars.

In the distance there was a large, imposing mountain range. Sam heard Gabriel say "Not bad for a first encounter".

Sam looked back over his shoulder and saw Gabriel who was shaking hands with Patrick "Thanks for coming" said the Archangel

"Anytime" said the immortal gambler.

Sam frowned "How do you know each other?"

"We met a long time ago in New York" explained Gabriel "And we occasionally play cards from time to time"

"I almost beat you that last time" said Patrick.

They heard Dean moaning. Everyone gathered around and saw that he had a large, bloody wound in his shoulder. Sam paled and he turned to Gabriel and Castiel "Do something"

Castiel nodded and he tried to heal Dean but the wound didn't heal.

Gabriel frowned "I was afraid of this"

"What?" asked Sam

"The Levi did something that makes this wound hard to heal" explained Gabriel

"Can't you do something?" asked Amy.

Gabriel nodded "I can try" "I'll help" said Daniel, pulling out a rag from his coat. As the archangel and the hunter tended to Dean's injury, The Doctor stood a few feet away from the group contemplating what the Leviathan's had said.

As he thought of the Leviathans, he wondered what their next move would be.

* * *

Back in Green River, Calliope kicked over a table and snarled, "They got away".

She turned and saw Solomon sitting at the bar drinking a glass of whisky calmly.

The Leviathan went to the bar and sat down beside her husband "why are you so calm?"

"They're alive" said Solomon "They're out there still and they have our little siblings to protect them" he grinned "All the more fun".

He downed the last of his drink and he glanced to the far end of the saloon "What do we do about them?" lying in a large stack on the floor, motionless and with large holes in their necks, was the entire population of Green River.

Calliope shrugged "I don't know, I'm not really hungry".

Suddenly an idea came to Solomon "I believe we may need some help in our search."

His wife frowned in confusion but suddenly she realized what he meant. She rose from her seat, she changed into her true form and the Leviathan began her work as her husband opened another bottle of whisky.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well here you go. sorry if its short, but whatever. please review!)**


	10. Ch 10: Race to Death's Castle

**(a/n: I hope you enjoy this. Please review!)**

* * *

Ch. 10: Race to Death's Castle

In the middle of a sprawling, dry desert landscape, a large group of various beings stood alone in the vast the red dirt desert with the moon and stars lighting the night.

Among them was the Archangel Gabriel. Gabriel was chewing on a chocolate bar. Standing there with him was a Time Lord, his human companions, an angel, a demon, an immortal gambler, two hunters, their ancestors and a furious vampire.

It had been a long two hours since they fled from the town of Green River.

They had encountered the Leviathan they were trying to slay, or rather Leviathans who happened to be the mother and father of all Leviathans. Dean was injured in the encounter with a large, gaping wound in his shoulder.

Gabriel managed to rescue them and take them into a secluded area.

The archangel and his brother tried to heal the wounded hunter their way but the Leviathan's bite had a strange effect that prevented it from being healed by their powers.

Instead, they had to patch up Dean's wound with a rag and some painkillers Sam had carried on his person.

Once they patched up the wound, Gabriel created a stretcher with his powers. Sam, Rory and Daniel put Dean on the stretcher.

The moment he was loaded onto the stretcher, Lenore awoke and tried to attack the Doctor but Patrick intervened. He used his magic to knock the vampire back a few feet and froze her with a spell.

The Doctor was impressed and he asked how the immortal froze her. The gambler bluntly answered, "Magic".

The Time Lord scoffed at the immortal's response but Patrick only shrugged saying, "Whatever helps ya sleep at night".

For a better part of an hour, the group debated on what to do next. After deliberating for a while, they came to an agreement to get the Leviathan killing blade and slay Solomon and Calliope.

Gabriel teleported the group out of the desert and they reappeared in the middle of a meadow. Nearby, they heard a stream trickling with crickets chirping loudly.

Gabriel directed their attention towards a mountain peak in the distance and explained that there was a hidden shrine there that contained what Sam and Dean sought.

Sam asked if Gabriel could take him there and back but the archangel shook his head. Gabriel explained that the entire mountain was protected by sigils that kept just about any creature from teleporting directly into the shrine. He went on to say that the only way to get into the shrine is to go the old fashion way.

Sam nodded and asked Gabriel "Can you lead me there?" "Sure" said Gabriel

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Daniel.

Sam nodded "Sure" "I'm coming too" interjected the Doctor

"The more the merrier" mumbled Gabriel.

The archangel turned to the rest "Anyone else?"

Victoria shook her head "Somebody's got to watch over Dean" "I'll help, I'm a nurse" said Rory. The Doctor nodded with approval then glanced over at Amy.

Amy placed a hand on her husband's arm "I'll stay and watch him". Sam looked to Castiel, Meg and Patrick.

Meg sighed than said "Go. We'll take care of these chuckleheads. The smaller the group, the better"

"Right" said Sam.

Gabriel clapped his hands together "Ok than, saddle up kiddies!" the archangel motioned for Sam, Daniel and The Doctor to follow. The small group marched a few feet away from the rest.

Once they were far enough, Gabriel told his companions "I'm going to take us as far as I can go, after that we'll be hiking" he glanced back "Hope you guys got your hiking boots because the climb is murder".

The archangel snapped his fingers and the entire group vanished, leaving Amy, Rory, Castiel, Meg, Patrick and Victoria with an unconscious Dean and a frozen Lenore in the middle of a peaceful meadow.

* * *

Once the detachment vanished, Amy turned and looked at the frozen Lenore.

The vampire stood frozen in an attack position with her fangs gleaming in the faint moonlight.

Amy swallowed a little and asked, "What do we do with her?" "Nothing" said Patrick "She's not going anywhere for another few hours".

The small group waited in silence. Dean was asleep on the stretcher; Rory and Victoria were keeping a close eye on the sleeping hunter while Castiel and Meg were standing a short distance away from the others, guarding the perimeter.

Patrick paced back and forth shuffling a deck of tarot cards.

Amy looked towards Meg and Castiel. She wondered what they could be talking about. She carefully inched towards the two and listened in on their conversation "…Don't you just miss the Apocalypse?" asked Meg.

Castiel frowned and looked at her inquisitively "Why would I miss the end of times?"

"Things were simpler then" said Meg "You were good, I was bad and we did our jobs. Now, things are just complicated and messy" she glanced at the angel "You're a little bad and crazy, I'm a little good and we're stuck in the past looking for a blade to kill a bunch of monsters who want to wipe out the universe"

"I do miss the simplicity" admitted Castiel "I miss being me"

Meg stared at him for a moment then nudged his arm lightly "I think I can get used to the new you. I mean, a little bit of bad isn't so bad" "I guess" said Castiel.

The demon smiled a little "I think it's kinda hot". The angel said nothing.

Meg's smile widened "If we survive this, I'm going to order some pizza and you're going to help me move some furniture if you catch my drift".

Castiel frowned for a moment then his eyes widened a little in realization. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Eventually he coughed and nodded, Amy quirked an eyebrow with curiosity.

The angel vanished, leaving Meg alone. The demon didn't move. She stood there, looking up at the stars and she said casually "Did you enjoy the show?"

Amy blinked and stammered "S-sorry"

Meg shrugged "It's ok".

Amy coughed and said awkwardly "So…a demon and an angel huh?" "Yeah, what about it?" said Meg.

Amy smiled a little "You like him don't you?"

Meg glanced at the redhead in surprise "What gave you that idea?" "You know what I'm talking about," said Amy playfully.

Meg stared at Amy for a moment then she nodded a little "I guess I do. He's not bad…for a nerd with wings" the two laughed a little but suddenly Meg's eyes turned jet black and she looked towards the edge of the meadow.

Amy frowned "What's wrong?" "We're not alone" said Meg. Amy glanced around at the meadow.

Everything was so peaceful that she thought Meg might have been seeing things.

But along the edges of the meadow, Amy saw shadows move and she could hear soft giggling drifting about the silent air. Rory and Victoria looked about, alert and ready for an attack. Patrick stopped in place and tucked his cards back into his jacket.

Nobody moved. The giggling grew louder and louder.

Amy, Rory, Victoria, Patrick and Meg gathered around closely near Dean.

In the dark, the shapes began to move closer to them. Amy felt panic and terror rise in her chest. She stammered, "W-what are they?"

"Buruburu" said Castiel as he reappeared beside Meg.

Rory trembled a little "W-What's a Buruburu?" "A ghost of sorts" explained Castiel "They are ghosts born of a person's fear after dying in a terrifying manner. They can then infect others with their fear"

"Great, what do we do?" asked Amy as panic began to take over.

Castiel stepped forward and he said to the others "Close your eyes"

They obeyed. Suddenly there was a blinding white light followed by screams of agony. The light died down and the others opened their eyes.

They saw that the meadow was at peace again and the shapes had disappeared.

Patrick whistled "Nice one" "What happened? Where did they go?" asked Amy. Castiel turned to her and said "I drove them away but they'll be back. We must leave"

"No argument here" said Meg.

Rory frowned "Shouldn't we wait here for the others?" "Bad idea" said Patrick shaking his head "If we stay here, the Buruburu will return or something worse will find us"

"Worse?" said Amy, raising an eyebrow.

Victoria cut in "Where will we go?" "There's a cave, a short distance away from here" explained Castiel "We can seek shelter there".

Everyone nodded in agreement. The group prepared to leave the meadow.

However, in the distance stood a figure. The figure kept an eye on the group then vanished with the sound of leathery wing beats.

* * *

Miles away, The Doctor, Sam, Gabriel and Daniel hiked up steep dirt trail that lead higher up the mountain.

The Doctor, Sam and Daniel were sweating and trying to catch their breath but Gabriel didn't seem affected by the altitude and the arduous climb.

The Doctor called up to the Archangel "How much further?"

"Almost there" said Gabriel.

After a few more minutes, the group came to a stop at the mouth of a cave. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and switched on its light. He shone the light inside the cave's entrance and saw that it reached far into the mountain and it had a steep slope that led down into the earth.

Gabriel nodded at the cave's enterance "This will take you to Death's Castle, the resting place for the Sword of Azrael"

Sam glanced at Gabriel in surprise "Azrael? As in the Archangel of Death, Azrael?"

Gabriel nodded " The same. My little brother was a mighty warrior, one of Heaven's finest. He earned the nickname 'Archangel of Death' with his kill count"

"What happened to him?" asked Sam. Gabriel shrugged "Last time I saw him, Dad had him on guard duty at the gates of Heaven".

The Doctor glanced at the Archangel "Why?"

"Someone had to do it," said Gabriel "That and the fact that he's pretty messy. He won every battle he was in but there was a lot of collateral damage".

Sam swallowed "Sounds pretty bad"

Gabriel nodded "I guess so but he really is a nice guy. He cares a lot for humans but he's just a little passionate for war".

Gabriel shook his head "Anyway, Dad made each Archangel a special weapon that could help destroy the Leviathans in case they escape"

"Why don't we use yours?" asked the Doctor

"Are you kidding?" said Gabriel sounding astounded "I'm a lover not a fighter…besides I left it back in Heaven, in the weapons vault".

Gabriel nodded towards the cave enterance "Anyway, this will be easier to get to" "How did it end up here?" asked Sam.

Gabriel smiled "Now there's a story. But to make a very long story short, Azrael was put on guard duty upstairs and Dad took his sword and gave it to Death"

"The horsemen?" asked Sam.

Gabriel looked at Sam in surprise "You met him?"

Sam nodded. Gabriel nodded slowly and continued "Yeah, well Dad asked Death to hide it somewhere down here. I think he knew that one day the Levi's would break out and someone would be looking for a weapon. So Death agreed. Death placed it down here under all this security which includes all sorts of monsters and spells"

Gabriel looked to the Doctor "He even tasked a few aliens to protect it as well".

That caught the Doctor's interest. The time lord raised an eyebrow "Really? Who?"

Gabriel shrugged "Not sure but from what I hear, they're pretty nasty"

The Doctor smiled "I like the sound of this. A mysterious cave filled with all sorts of monsters guarding a valuable artifact, has somebody been peeking at my Christmas list?" the time lord began rubbing his hands together with excitement.

Gabriel frowned and he glanced behind him, looking back down the trail. Sam followed his gaze but he saw nothing but the dirt trail and the surrounding mountain range.

He glanced to Gabriel "Everything ok?" the Archangel said nothing.

For a few moments he was silent then he said urgently "We have to go, now!"

"Right! Lets go!" said The Doctor, clapping his hands together. The group entered the cave.

A few yards away hiding behind a towering pine tree, a shadowy figure watched as the group entered the cave. The figure waited until they were inside. Once they had disappeared into the cave, the figure followed after them from a distance.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well i hope you enjoyed that. Please review!)**


	11. Ch 11: All in the Cards

**(a/n: Phew, a new chapter! Sorry if its a little short. Please review, it really** **helps.)**

* * *

Ch. 11: All in the Cards

Amy sat by the miniature campfire with Patrick, Rory and Victoria.

Castiel and Meg stood guard at the cave entrance. Dean was resting on the stretcher further back into the cave. His wound was patched up but he lost a lot of blood.

Lenore stood frozen as a statue in another part of the cave, away from Dean and the others.

Patrick was shuffling his deck of tarot cards when Amy asked him "Who are you, exactly?"

Patrick looked up at Amy. The immortal smiled "I'm what you would call an opportunist. I roll from town to town and play a few desperate lads in a game of cards"

"For what?" asked Rory

"Years of their lives" said Patrick, his eyes gleaming in the firelight.

The two were quiet for a moment and Amy asked "You play people for years of their lives? How does that work?"

Patrick grinned, "I'm glad you asked lass, its simple" he reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew an old poker chip "This represents years. In an average game, a person could gain or lose a few decades. Some lucky lads could win back their good years. Other's, well those unlucky bastards would wither up like a prune"

"how do you do that?" asked Amy, sounding intrigued.

Patrick shrugged "Like I told your friend, magic. I'm a witch"

"A witch?" said Rory in disbelief

"Aren't witches women?" asked Amy.

Patrick nodded a little "Yes but men can be witches too, its not really strictly woman only".

A thought crossed Amy's mind "If you lose a poker game, do you lose years?"

Patrick smiled "No, I don't loose a thing. I'm immortal, I've been alive for so long that i saw old Columbus sailing for these lands"

Amy's eyes widened in surprise "You're old" Patrick nodded a little.

Amy's eyes drifted to Patrick's tarot cards and she asked, "Since you're a witch, can you use your magic to see the future?"

Patrick nodded hesitantly "I can glimpse into the future, maybe even see something specific but the future is always in motion, making it near impossible to be sure of anything".

Amy swallowed hard "Can you see into my future?"

Patrick looked at her for a moment then smiled "I'll see what I can do".

* * *

When Rory went to check on Dean's wounds with Victoria, Patrick got to work reading Amy's future.

The immortal shuffled the deck of tarot cards in his hands. After a few minutes of shuffling, Patrick placed the deck on the cave's floor.

Patrick looked up at Amy and said in a serious tone "Are you sure about this?"

Amy nodded "I'm sure". The immortal sighed and said, "Lets begin".

He drew the first card and laid it face up. The image on the card was that of a man and a woman.

Patrick spoke softly "The Lovers. It means that you will make a decision that could very well change a relationship that you are in"

Amy gulped "Ok, what else?"

Patrick drew another card and placed it next to the first. The second card's image was that of a wheel with a number of strange symbols on them.

Patrick's eyebrow arched "The Wheel of Fortune. It means that something in your life is going to change, something that is fated to happen, something you can't avoid".

Amy's heart began to pound away in her chest. Patrick drew a third card and flipped it over. The image showed a black tower. He scowled "The Tower. It means ruin and catastrophe".

Amy's heart sank to her stomach.

Patrick flipped another card, this time it had the image of a skeleton in armor, riding a horse through a field of corpses. The immortal's expression turned grim "Death. There will be heavy losses in your life and the Doctor's. Maybe even death"

Amy's eyes widened in fear. A chill ran down her spine as she stared at the image on the card. Who was going to die? Was it the Doctor? Or was it Rory or herself? Amy bit her lip nervously.

Patrick drew another card; this time it had a child riding a white horse, carrying a red banner underneath a smiling sun.

Patrick frowned in confusion "The Sun. You will be happy". Amy frowned in confusion as well "I will have loss, maybe death, and I'll be happy?"

Patrick shrugged "Like I said, its nearly impossible to know what the specifics are".

The immortal looked at his deck and said, "There's two more".

Patrick drew one card and flipped it over. The image on the card had an angel blowing on a trumpet that had a flag with a Red Cross attached.

Patrick tilted his head to one side "Judgment. There will be a rebirth of sorts, absolution, and a new beginning"

"What does that mean?" asked Amy. Patrick shrugged. He flipped another card and the image showed a woman, hovering above the earth, holding a staff in each hand. A green wreath surrounded the woman.

Patrick's frown deepened "The World. You will have fulfillment, satisfaction, and good feelings. You will feel whole about something".

The witch scratched his head "This is the strangest reading I have ever done".

Amy nodded in agreement and listed what happened "I will make a decision that will change a relationship that I am in, my life will change and I can't do anything to stop it which could bring ruin and death. I will than be happy, there will be a rebirth or absolution and I will feel fulfilled by something?"

Patrick shook his head "I have no idea what it could mean" he glanced up at the redhead "But I do know one thing. You, Amy Pond, are in for the ride of your life. You will experience hardships, pain and in the end, you'll find a measure of peace"

"How?" asked Amy "And find peace for what?"

Patrick frowned and he said, "I sense that you have been through some rough times. It could be referring to that. Tell me, am I wrong?"

Amy shook her head. She explained about Demon's Run and how she can't have children anymore, which lead to Rory and Amy's marriage troubles.

Patrick listened intently and when Amy finished, the immortal said sincerely "I'm sorry about your child. I know a thing or two about losing children"

"You do?" said Amy in surprise.

Patrick nodded "I once had a beautiful little girl. She was carefree and stubborn, like her mother" "What happened to her?" asked Amy.

Patrick's expression grew grim and he said softly "I held her hand as she died of old age and I buried her with my wife"

"I'm sorry" said Amy.

Patrick shook his head "Don't be. It was a long time ago and I made some terrible choices back then" he shook his head "Anyway, the point is that even though your future is filled with hardships, it is also filled with hope and happiness"

"Really?" said Amy. Patrick nodded "I am sure of it".

* * *

At the entrance of the cave, Castiel overheard the whole thing, the fortune telling and the conversation with the immortal.

The angel shook his head slowly "Poor Amy" "What about her?" asked Meg, glancing to Castiel.

Castiel glanced back over his shoulder at Amy. She was smiling and talking with Patrick.

The angel looked to the demon and said, "I know what awaits her. I can honestly say that the worst is yet to come, for her and her husband".

Meg raised an eyebrow "You don't say".

* * *

Inside the cave, Dean groaned and shifted a little. He tossed and turned until finally he sat up and he coughed up grey liquid.

Rory and Victoria jumped back. The grey liquid splattered on the floor and it unleashed a horrible smell.

Amy, Rory, Victoria and Patrick covered their noses "What is that smell?" gagged Amy.

Rory shrugged and he sniffed the liquid. He drew back and covered his nose "Oh, that's horrible".

Castiel appeared by Rory and he looked down at the liquid. The angel frowned "Strange, this liquid seems familiar".

Meg approached and she shielded herself from the awful smell "Oh yeah, that's familiar"

"What is it?" asked Rory. Castiel answered, "It's the additive that Dick Roman was putting into the food back in the future. It made the people docile and ripe for the Leviathans"

"Yeah and it had some pretty nasty side effects too" added Meg.

Amy raised an eyebrow "Side effects?"

"Yeah, it made people dumb and zombie like, poisoned vamps and it even made a few people go cannibal" said Meg.

Rory's eyes widened "Those are some nasty side effects".

As Meg and Castiel spoke with the others, they didn't notice that Lenore's fingers move. The vampire's eyes moved and her lips twitched. Finally, she managed to clench her fist and let out a soft hiss.

* * *

Outside, a pair of shadowy figures stood in the distance staring at the cave entrance.

They could see the dim, flickering orange glow of the fire from outside. The first spoke "Its been a while since we had visitors"

"Yes but we have to get rid of them" said the other.

The first looked off into another direction and he squinted "I sense more are coming" "Me too" said the other.

The first saw a large mass of shadowy figures climbing up the mountain side towards them and the cave.

The second asked his friend "Should I intervene?"

The first shook his head "No, let them come. Lets see how this all works out" he glanced to his friend "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to up in the caves" he vanished, followed by loud leathery wing beats.

The lone, remaining demon sighed and muttered "Just another day for a Knight of Hell."

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: i hope you enjoyed this. Anyway, the tarot thing, i just looked it up online and i'm sorry if i got it wrong or whatever. Also, i added a little bit of a backstory to Patrick. In Supernatural, he doesn't really have future sight or a daughter. Well anyway, i hope you enjoyed this. Please review!)**


	12. Ch 12: Ambush

**(a/n: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review. Also, warning: there will be swearing.)**

* * *

Ch. 12: Ambush

Gabriel led Sam, the Doctor and Daniel down the narrow tunnel that led deeper into the mountain.

For almost an hour, they followed the Archangel through narrow tunnels until they reached a spacious cavern.

It had a high ceiling with sharp stalactites protruding from them. On the far side of the cavern were several openings that led into several different tunnels.

Gabriel pointed to the opening on the far end of the line of openings saying, "Go through that one. It has the least amount of monsters. Just keep going and try to be careful, it may have the least amount of monsters but they are nasty" he bowed his head to Sam "Well, from here on out, I take my leave of you"

"You're not coming with us?" asked Sam.

Gabriel shook his head "Nope. Those tunnels are packed with wards that repel me. I couldn't tag along, even if I wanted to".

He glanced to the Doctor and he said "Take care of Sammy, would you doc?"

"Of course" said the Doctor. The Archangel took a few steps back and he vanished followed by loud wing beats.

* * *

Back at the cave, Amy stepped outside to get some fresh air.

All was silent and still. Crickets chirped loudly as the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky.

The redhead inhaled deeply and sighed. Her mind was still plagued by Patrick's predictions. Something horrible and unavoidable was going to happen soon, to either her, Rory or the Doctor and it will happen soon.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on her current situation.

Amy glanced around and she saw that Castiel and Meg were gone.

She frowned and thought it odd. They were there only moments ago, where could they have gone?

A loud snap shook Amy out of her thoughts. She looked around and she saw the bushes rustle loudly. Amy gulped and she braced herself for what might jump out.

To her horror, a bruised and bloodied Doctor stumbled out of the bushes. His body was covered in multiple stab wounds and burns.

The time lord wheezed "A-Amy" he collapsed at her feet.

Amy dropped down and cradled his head "Doctor? What happened? Where are Sam and Daniel? Where's Gabriel?"

The Doctor mumbled something as blood trickled out of his mouth. Amy frowned "What? I can't hear you"

"It…it's…y-your fault" wheezed the Doctor.

Amy's heart stopped "What? What are you talking about?"

"It's all your fault!" screamed the Doctor. The time lord suddenly jumped to his feet and grabbed the redhead by the throat. Amy was completely taken by surprise. He pushed her to the ground and he held her down with his knee.

The redhead tried to break free but the Doctor kept her pinned to the ground.

The time lord bellowed, "It's all your fault! You did this to me! You did this to Sam! You did this to Dean!"

"I…I'm sorry" croaked Amy as she tried to pry the Doctor's hands off of her throat. The Doctor's eyes turned black and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"I know just how to fix this mess" hissed the Doctor in a voice that sounded like sandpaper. He reached behind his back and retrieved a dagger.

The time lord raised it high above his head hissing "Goodnight, Amy Pond!"

The Doctor brought the dagger down at Amy's throat.

* * *

Amy bolted upright breathing heavily. Her heart pounded away in her chest.

Amy glanced around and saw that she was still in the cave. The fire had shrunk and was now a small flickering ember.

Rory was asleep beside her. Patrick sat near the entrance of the cave shuffling his cards, Dean was still asleep at the rear of the cave, Lenore was still frozen in place and Castiel and Meg were still standing guard at the entrance.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

Carefully trying not to wake Rory, Amy got up and she went to the entrance of the cave.

Castiel glanced at her "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" mumbled Amy.

The angel nodded slowly "I see"

"Let me guess, bad dream?" said Meg.

Amy frowned "How'd you know?"

"You were tossing and turning about something" said Meg "And I heard you saying 'stop' over and over. It must've been something bad"

Amy nodded slowly. She explained the dream to the two and they sat there listening. Once she finished, Amy asked Castiel "What could it mean?"

"Either it's stress" said Castiel "Or it's a sign of bad things to come".

Meg nodded "Yeah. In a lot of cases I've seen, bad things follow dreams like that". Amy shivered.

Suddenly, Castiel looked off towards the bushes. Meg followed Castiel's gaze and she frowned "Uh oh"

"Uh oh?" said Amy.

Meg looked to the redhead "We're in trouble". Before Amy could ask what it was, Meg was knocked off her feet by an invisible force. Castiel stood but he suddenly vanished in a flash of blinding white light.

Amy looked around and saw a figure emerge from the bushes. The figure was a woman. The woman looked to be around her thirties, dressed in red and had long black hair.

She smiled "That's better, I think its for a little one on one time for you and I."

"W-Who are you?" asked Amy.

The woman tilted her head and she introduced herself "My name is Anathema, but please call me Anne" the woman made a small gesture and Amy's limbs were pinned to her sides. Anne made another gesture and Amy found herself lifted off the ground and pulled towards the woman.

Amy came to an abrupt halt. As she dangled helplessly in front of the woman, Anne looked her up and down.

The woman smiled a little "What's your name sweetie?" "A-Amy" stuttered Amy.

Anne nodded "Nice name. Well Amy, it was nice to meet you but I must kill you now" the woman lifted her hand to Amy.

The palm of her hand began to glow bright white. Amy felt an intense heat coming from the woman's hand. She tried to get away but her legs wouldn't move.

Amy shouted "Rory! Dean! Patrick! M-!" but her voice died in her throat when Anne made a slashing motion across her throat. Amy tried to scream but nothing came.

Anne moved her hand towards Amy's face but suddenly Anne was knocked back several yards away and landed in the bushes.

Amy regained control of her limbs and she spun around.

Standing there was a bruised Meg. She had a scowl on her face and some blood trickling down her face.

The demon nodded at Amy "You alright?"

Amy nodded "Yeah, thanks" she glanced in the direction of where Anne landed and asked, "Who was that?"

"Anathema" said Meg in a dark tone "A Knight of Hell and a first class bitch,"

Amy looked to Meg and asked, "What's a Knight of Hell?"

"Think of them as demon versions of Archangels" said Meg "Only they're even bigger dicks than Angels but not as powerful as an Archangel" Amy looked around for Castiel but saw that he was still missing.

She asked the demon "I-is Castiel…?"

"Dead?" finished Meg, She shook her head "No. You can't kill an angel like that. Even a Knight of Hell can't kill an angel. She only used a banishment sigil and sent him somewhere else on earth"

"Where?" asked Amy. Meg shrugged "Hell if I know but he should be back soon".

There were some rustling in the bushes and suddenly Anne jumped out from the bushes looking furious.

Anne's eyes turned milky white and she snarled "Meg! You little traitorous whore!"

"Talk to the hand," snorted Meg lifting a hand. Anne was knocked off her feet again. The Knight of Hell was sent flying a few yards but Anne gracefully landed on her feet.

Anne smirked "My turn" she lifted her hand to the demon.

Meg frowned muttering "Crap".

A fireball shot out of her hand and rocketed to the demon at an astonishing speed. Amy tackled Meg and the two were sent tumbling to the ground, narrowly avoiding the fireball. Meg saw a nearby tree ignite and burn brightly.

She looked to Amy mumbling "Thanks".

Anne tilted her head and cooed "Aw, how sweet. Little Meg, rescued by a human"

"Piss off" muttered Meg.

The Knight of Hell shook her head and laughed, "My, how far you have fallen. First consorting with an Angel, now being rescued by humans"

"Well at least I'm not a brain dead idiot that Azazel banished for botching up that job in Rome," retorted Meg.

Anger flashed through Anne's eyes and she snarled, "How dare you speak to your superior that way!" she made a gesture and Meg was lifted off the ground and was hurled at the mouth of the cave. The demon struck a low hanging boulder and she landed on the ground with a thud.

Amy called out "Meg!" but the demon didn't move.

Anne grinned "Now its just you and me now, my pretty" a pair of fireballs appeared in her hands.

The Knight of Hell hurled them at Amy. Amy managed to duck aside and throw herself out of the path of both fireballs. Anne unleashed a volley of fireballs at her and Amy threw herself out of the way.

Soon, Amy was growing tired and out of breath.

Rory emerged from the cave shouting "Amy!"

"Rory!" cried Amy.

Anne looked to Rory and cooed "Oh, how sweet" she lifted a hand towards Rory "I hate sweet".

She lobbed the fireball at Rory. The ball of fire rocketed towards Rory but it halted in mid air and went out with a hiss.

Patrick stepped out of the cave and stood by Rory saying "Not on my watch".

Anne growled, "This is getting really annoying" she flicked her wrist and Rory was lifted off his feet then sent hurtling toward the demon. The demon caught Rory by the throat. Her eyes turned white and she snarled "Time to end this" she lifted her free hand and was prepared to shove a fireball down Rory's throat.

But the demon was knocked off balance by a figure in black.

Anne dropped Rory. Rory began rubbing his sore throat and gulped in fresh air. He looked up at who saved him and saw that it was Lenore.

The vampire was taking bites at the demon's arms and throat. Anne snarled at the vampire and knocked her back with a single punch to the face.

Amy rushed over and helped Rory to his feet. The two watched as the vampire growl at the demon with her fangs bared.

Anne's arms and throat had large chunks of ripped flesh dangling freely and letting her blood to flow like a fountain.

The demon moved to retaliate but she paused and looked off towards the forest. She scowled than looked back to the vampire. Anne pointed at Lenore saying menacingly "Next time" she then vanished followed by loud wing beats that came from leathery bat wings.

* * *

A few moments after the Knight of Hell vanished, Lenore spat out chunks of flesh and wiped blood off of her face with her dress.

Amy stared at the vampire for a moment and said nervously "T-thank you"

Lenore just grunted and marched back towards the cave.

Rory rubbed his throat saying, "What was that all about?"

Amy shook her head "I have no idea but I think Meg might know" they rushed up to the cave's entrance where the demon remained on the ground unconscious.

Rory inspected her and muttered "She seems fine but…she's a demon so I have no idea what's normal for them".

They heard some flapping and they looked back. Standing there was Gabriel Castiel. They glanced around at the burning trees and scorched earth.

The archangel whistled, "Man, did I miss a party or something?"

"Gabriel, where's the Doctor?" asked Amy.

Gabriel waved a hand "Still with Sammy and Daniel looking for the blade. They're fine"

"Where were you?" asked Rory, nodding at Castiel.

"I was in Brazil" answered Castiel "I tried to come back sooner but I ran into some obsticals".

Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets asking, "What happened here?"

Amy quickly explained what happened to the archangel.

Gabriel frowned "A Knight of Hell? I thought they were wiped out" he thought for a moment than said "Wait, this is the past so they're still around" he shook his head "That's time travel for you".

Amy asked, "Can you do something about Meg's injuries?"

"I could" said Castiel, holding up a hand. He hurried over to the unconscious demon and he placed a hand on her forehead.

Meg's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Castiel. She smiled a little "Hey Clarence, where'd you run off to?"

"Brazil" said Castiel.

Meg tried to move but she groaned a little "That's going to be sore in the morning".

As Castiel tended to Meg's wounds Gabriel turned slowly and he looked out towards the forest, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Rory asked "Gabriel? What is it?" "I think we're running out of time" said the archangel in monotone.

Everyone looked up at him curiously. He glanced back at them and said grimly "The Leviathans are coming and they are not alone".

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? Please review!)**


	13. Ch 13: War of the Monsters

**(a/n: Well here we go, one last chapter. Please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch. 13: War of the Monsters

The Doctor, Sam and Daniel continued down the narrow passage in silence.

The Doctor led the way with his sonic screwdriver providing illuminating the passage ahead. For a better part of an hour, the three had been traveling deeper into the mountain. Space began to grow more confining and the trio began to feel claustrophobic.

Finally, they exited the confining tunnel and entered another spacious cavern. The cavern had a high ceiling and enough room to house three jumbo jets.

The Doctor sniffed and he said, "That smell…it smells familiar"

Sam sniffed and muttered, "Smells like decaying flesh"

Daniel wrinkled his nose "No, this is different."

The two hunters drew their guns and the trio entered the cavern slowly. The Doctor shined his light around the cavern, hoping to catch whatever might be hiding in the dark. Water dripped down from the stalactites and echoed around the cavern. Sam spotted something in the dark. It was human in shape but it looked different.

Sam glanced at the Doctor "We're not alone"

"No…we aren't" said the Doctor.

Before any of them could react, hundreds of shadows emerged and surrounded the trio.

Sam and Daniel leveled their weapons to shoot but the Doctor jumped in their way saying "Wait!"

"Why?" asked Daniel. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver and illuminated the beings that surrounded them. They were all humanoid but they all had green, scaly flesh. All of them wore leather and wielded high tech weaponry.

The time lord grinned, "They're Silurians"

Sam and Daniel looked around at the reptilian beings in mild surprise. One of the Silurians stepped forward and looked the Doctor up and down.

The Silurian said breathlessly "Doctor?"

the Doctor looked at the Silurian for a moment than he said "Jen?"

The Silurian nodded and she extended a hand to the time lord "Good to see you again old friend" The Doctor shook hands with the female Silurian. Jen the Silurian raised a hand and ordered "Lower your weapons". The Silurians obeyed.

Jen glanced at the Doctor and asked "What brings you here?"

"For a sword that was hidden here" said the Doctor "Do you know it?"

"The Sword of Azrael?" said Jen in surprise.

The Doctor nodded "Yes. How did you know?"

"It is only our most sacred artifact" said Jen solemnly "Given to us by the God of Death to guard with our very lives until the Day of Wrath comes again"

"I think that day is here" said Sam.

Jen looked to Sam in shock "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded and asked, "Have you heard of the Leviathans?" "The Great Serpents?" she said in horror.

All the Silurians began muttering among themselves until Jen silenced them with a glare.

Jen nodded "Yes, we know them. Millennia ago, they wrought destruction upon our people and the world. We fought back as hard as we could but our technology was useless against them".

A worried look crossed the Silurian's face "If what you say is true, than we are all in grave danger"

"We need the sword" said Sam "It is the only thing that can kill them".

Jen looked at Sam suspiciously then to the Doctor. The time lord nodded "I have seen them. They are here and they are already wreaking havoc"

Jen frowned deeply than sighed "I was afraid of this" she turned to her subordinates and told them "Seal the entrance, double the guard. Nothing gets in to the shrine".

The Silurians nodded and they rushed to their posts. Jen turned to the Doctor and his companions "I shall escort you to the shrine myself"

"Excellent" said the Doctor. Jen led the Doctor, Sam and Daniel away as the Silurian soldiers got to work securing the entrance to the cavern.

* * *

Moments after Jen and the newcomers had left, the Silurian soldiers heard a faint rumbling coming from the entrance.

One of the soldiers stepped cautiously towards the entrance and stared into the dark tunnel.

For a few tense moments, the Silurian's heard a distant rumbling grow louder and louder.

Suddenly, a large column of black smoke shot out of the tunnel and struck the Silurian soldier in the face.

The smoke forced its way down the Silurian's throat.

The Silurian gagged and thrashed around trying to get the smoke out of its throat but she suddenly went limp. Her comrades rushed to her side to investigate what happened.

The medic tried to check her pulse when suddenly the fallen Silurian grabbed the medic by the throat. Her eyes flew open, revealing that they were milky white.

The Silurian grinned "Here's Annie!".

* * *

Jen led the Doctor and the others through a tunnel on the other side of the cavern.

The tunnel eventually led them to a modest sized room. It was walls were made of limestone and the ceiling and floor were covered in stalactites and stalagmites. In the heart of the room, lying on a raised table of stone was a beautiful sword.

The sword was long, resting in a scabbard of blue and gold. It had an elegant guard and a sapphire in the pommel.

The Doctor approached the sword and inspected it. He smiled "Beautiful craftsmanship" he reached down to touch it but Jen smacked his hand away.

The time lord looked up at her in surprise "What was that for?"

"The God of Death said that only a Vessel or a celestial being could touch an angelic sword. Anyone else would burst into flames" growled Jen

"I'm a celestial being" said the Doctor.

Jen shook her head "You are a mortal being." The Doctor frowned in confusion.

Sam provided an explanation "I think she means a celestial being like an angel, demon or a god. Not an alien" the time lord nodded a little "Oh, right".

Sam looked to Jen and asked, "Did you say Vessel?"

the Silurian nodded "Yes, why?"

Sam reached down and he grabbed the sword. Everyone stared at Sam in shock. Jen and the Doctor watched, waiting for him to burst into flames. But he didn't.

Jen stammered "H-how?"

"I am a vessel" explained Sam "or I was one to Lucifer"

the Siluren's eyes widened in shock "You were host to the Fallen One?" "Briefly" said Sam.

He drew the sword from its sheath. The blade was skinny, polished and looked brand new. The blade gleamed and reflected the light of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The Doctor looked the sword up and down, saying, "What material is it made of?"

Jen shrugged "We don't know. Our best scanners tried to analyze it but all the results came out as inconclusive".

The Doctor looked at the Silurian in surprise then he glanced to the sword. He smiled "Amazing". Sam returned the sword to its sheath.

Once the sword was back in its home, the four of them heard screams coming from down the tunnel.

Jen's eyes widened "My sisters!" she took off running down the tunnel. The Doctor followed, Sam and Daniel hurried after the Doctor.

* * *

They emerged from the tunnel to a chaotic scene.

The Silurian soldiers were firing upon a single figure that just marched on despite the shots that struck it.

Jen went up to one of her soldiers and demanded "What is it?" "I don't know" said the soldier "Vess has just gone mad and she has already killed the medic"

"How?" asked Jen.

The soldier shrugged "I-I don't know. There was black smoke and it entered her mouth and now she's gone insane"

Sam's eyes widened. He looked towards the figure in the distance. The hunter saw that it was a Silurian. The Silurian's face was covered in the blood of her comrades, her eyes were white as milk and a cruel smile was on her face.

Sam breathed "Oh no"

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

Daniel answered for Sam "Demon. Your pal has been possessed by a demon"

"A demon?" said The Doctor "Like Meg?"

"Worse" said Sam "It's a white-eyed demon. The different eye color shows its power. The last white-eyed demon's I ever met were Alastair and Lilith. Those two were very powerful and very dangerous".

The possessed Silurian flicked her wrist and a pair of Silurian soldiers burst into flames. They screamed in agony and they crumpled to the floor.

The demon giggled "Smells delicious, I think I'll have roasted lizard for dinner tonight".

Jen gritted her teeth in anger and she drew her weapon. She fired a few shots at the demon. The green energy bursts struck the demon in the chest and face. The possessed Silurian was knocked back a little but she kept marching on. Jen saw that the flesh on the demon's face was burned away, exposing bone and muscle but the demon didn't even react in pain. Instead, the demon seemed to enjoy it.

She turned to Sam and the Doctor "You must go"

"How?" asked Sam.

Jen pointed back towards the shrine "Go back to the shrine, there's a back exit that will lead you to the surface"

"What about you?" asked Daniel.

Jen said solemnly "I will do my duty. I will guard the sword with my life, I shall buy you some time"

"Jen-" said the Doctor trying to talk her out of fighting the demon but she cut him off "Go".

Sam didn't hesitate, he turned and he returned to the tunnel.

Daniel tugged on the Doctor's sleeve "Come on" the time lord reluctantly followed. At the tunnel entrance, the Doctor glanced back at his friend and she screamed, "Go!"

The Doctor muttered "Good luck" he turned and he ran into the dark tunnel.

Once the Doctor and the others were through, Jen pressed a button on the device on her wrist. The tunnel entrance sealed itself up.

Jen said to no one "It's not much but its something". She turned and she unleashed a barrage of plasma shots upon the possessed Silurian.

* * *

Sam shoved the large boulder aside with all his might. The boulder slid away with much difficulty.

Once the boulder was moved, Sam, Daniel and the Doctor emerged from the secret tunnel and they found themselves standing in the middle of a grove of pine trees. Sam glanced around and saw that they were alone.

The Doctor sighed a little and he looked to Sam "We have the sword, now what do we do?"

"We find Gabriel and the others" said Sam "Then we find the Leviathans".

The Doctor nodded "Right" he moved to start walking but suddenly the trio became surrounded by a dozen men and women in shabby clothes.

They emerged from the shadows and from behind the trees. The Doctor, Sam and Daniel gathered together. Daniel drew his gun, Sam drew his sword but the Doctor remained still. The shabbily dressed people all glared at the Doctor. Some looked hungry, really, really hungry.

An annoyed voice spoke "Enough!"

The Doctor, Sam and Daniel turned and they saw Lenore emerge from behind the crowd. The Doctor smiled "Lenore, you're alright"

"Yes I am" said the vampire nodding to the Doctor. Sam glanced around "Who are these people?"

"My brothers and sisters" answered Lenore. The people all bared their fangs and snarled.

Sam frowned "Wait, where's my brother? Where are Amy and Rory?"

"They're fine," said Lenore calmly "I'll take you to them".

She gestured to her siblings and the vampires parted, making an opening. Daniel glanced to Sam and whispered, "Should we trust her?"

"I don't think we have a choice," whispered Sam. The Doctor clapped his hand together saying "Take me to your leader".

Sam, Daniel and the Doctor stepped out of the ring of vampires and followed Lenore into the dark forest.

* * *

Lenore led the Doctor, Sam, Daniel and the contingent of vampires through the woods silently.

It was difficult to see the way but some pale moonlight managed to pierce the canopy of trees and illuminate the way. After a few moments of marching in darkness and silence, the Doctor asked Lenore, "What happened? How did you unfreeze?"

Lenore explained, "While you were away, a demon attacked us. A very powerful demon, a Knight of Hell to be precise"

the Doctor glanced to Daniel and Sam for an explanation but they were just as confused as he was.

Lenore chuckled "Let me explain. A Knight of Hell is a very powerful demon, chosen by Lucifer himself to be his best warriors, at least that's what Meg told me."

The vampire shook her head "Anyway, she tried to kill Amy but Patrick, myself and Meg managed to hold our own until she left suddenly"

"Why?" asked the Doctor. Lenore frowned "From what I sensed and what Gabriel sensed, the Leviathan's have arrived and with greater numbers"

"How great?" asked the Doctor.

Lenore shrugged "From my best guess, I'd say around three hundred give or take".

The three looked at her in shock. The Doctor asked Lenore "How did they amass that number?"

the vampire shrugged "I don't know but from what Gabriel said, they must have turned the entire town of Green River into Leviathans" "That's not good" said Sam.

The precession came to a clearing that over looking a lush green valley below. In the clearing was a large encampment, comprised of hundreds of tents and a dozen small campfires, scattered around the campsite. At the far end of the encampment was a large black tenet.

Lenore and the vampires led the Doctor and the others through the encampment. As they passed, hundreds of vampires watched them intently. Some eyed the Doctor with disgust and hate.

Finally, the group came to a halt in front of the large black tent. Lenore stepped forward and drew aside one of the flaps saying, "They're waiting".

The Doctor stepped in first, then Sam and finally Daniel and Lenore.

Inside, the tent was enormous. It had a high enough ceiling to stand and it was wide enough to hold gatherings. A few lanterns, candles and oil lamps illuminated the inside of the tent. A thick, ancient rug from Europe and some cushy pillows covered the floor. Sitting on the floor were Amy, Rory, a fully conscious Dean, Victoria, Meg, Castiel, Patrick and Gabriel.

Gabriel was busy eating a mouthful of grapes when he noticed the Doctor. He jumped to his feet "Ah, Doctor, how did things go?"

"Fantastic" said the time lord "Until the demon attack"

Gabriel frowned "Demon attack?"

the Doctor explained the demon attack and the archangel had a grave expression "I'm sorry about Jen"

"Why did the demon attack?" asked the Doctor

"I think that demon was a Knight of Hell who is trying to get weapons to do battle with my siblings" said Gabriel.

The Archangel shook his head "We'll worry about that later but for now, we have a bigger problem" "the Leviathans" said Sam.

Gabriel nodded. The Doctor glanced around the tent and asked "Why are we in a camp full of vampires?"

"Because you have trespassed on my land" said a silky smooth voice.

The Doctor and the others all turned towards the sound of the voice. On the other side of the tent, they saw a man sitting in a chair. The man was bald, had dark skin and wore a fine black suit.

Sam's eyes widened "The Alpha Vampire"

the ancient vampire smiled "It is a pleasure to meet you…Sam"

Sam blinked in surprise "How did you-?" "I read your mind" said the vampire.

Lenore inquired, "Will that be all father?" "Yes my child" said the Alpha.

Lenore curtsied and left the tent.

The Alpha Vampire grinned, "Now, lets get down to business. You have trespassed on our settlement and the punishment is death but I am feeling merciful tonight. I will not be killing you"

"Thank you" said the Doctor but the alpha held up a hand "I will not be killing you, but I am considering handing you over to my brethren the Leviathans"

"Why?" asked Amy. The alpha's eyes drifted to Amy and he said "Because they are entering my territory with an army. I intend to send them away without spilling blood"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Sam.

The alpha raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why not?" "They care nothing for your kind" said Sam

"They will kill us and they'll kill you without so much as a second thought" added the Doctor.

The alpha frowned "Why would they do that? In fact, why should I believe you?"

"Because we fought them before" said Dean, joining the conversation "They kill humans, vampires, demons, shape shifters, skin walkers, werewolves and pretty much everything else that walks this earth. If we don't stop them, you and your pals will go the way of the dinosaurs".

The Alpha stared at Dean skeptically. He said quietly "Be that as it may, I must protect my children and be diplomatic with my brothers".

The ancient vampire looked to the Doctor "As for you, star born, once I get rid of the Leviathans, I am going to enjoy ripping your throat open"

the Doctor gulped and adjusted his bowtie nervously.

* * *

The Alpha Vampire had Lenore show the Doctor and the others to their own area of the campground to rest.

Once Lenore departed, Sam went to his brother "Are you alright?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded "Yeah, the vamps had some healers and they patched me up pretty good". He noticed that Sam was holding the sword. Dean whistled "Nice piece"

"This should take care of the Leviathans" said Sam.

Amy asked the Doctor "What do we do?" "Nothing" said the Doctor "For now we should just lay low"

"We can't just wait here for the Leviathans" said Rory

"The Doctor's right" said Gabriel, cutting in.

Everyone looked to the archangel. He explained "This might be your only chance of getting close to the Levi's and maybe getting on the Alpha's good side"

"What do you suggest?" asked Dean.

Gabriel smiled "I'm glad you asked Sammy. Now listen up kiddies because I'm not going to repeat myself".

Everyone gathered around the archangel as he detailed his plan to the group.

* * *

A few hours later, a group of vampires brought the Doctor and the others to the Alpha Vampire.

The Alpha than led the group with a contingent of at least two hundred vampires away from the campsite. The large procession traveled down hill until they came to a stop near a creek.

On the opposite side of the creek were the Leviathans with Solomon and Calliope standing in front of their army.

The Alpha stepped forward with the Doctor and the others waiting behind under vampire guard.

Solomon and Calliope approached. Both leaders met at the creek.

Solomon smiled at the Alpha saying "Good to see you brother"

"Good to see you as well" said the Alpha smiling warmly. The ancient vampire glanced past the two Leviathans and eyed the other Leviathans.

He asked Solomon "Tell me brother, what brings you to my mountain?"

"We came looking for a star born" answered Solomon in a calm tone. He nodded to the Doctor "I see that you captured him"

"Indeed" said the Alpha nodding a little "He and his companions were trespassing on my hunting grounds. I was about to put them to death"

"No need" said Solomon "I can take him off your hands and punish him accordingly".

The Alpha nodded "Sounds reasonable but what of his companions?" "Keep them" said Calliope "As a gift from us"

The ancient vampire grinned "You are very generous, sister". The vampire's grin faded slowly "However, I must decline your generous offer. I want the star born for myself. He has trespassed on my lands and I will be the one who will deal with him"

A bit of anger flashed in Solomon's eyes but he managed to keep composure. He offered "I can kill him here and now for you, no fuss no muss"

The alpha shook his head "No. like I said before, I will be the one to slit his throat".

Solomon's expression hardened and he hissed "You will give him to us"

"Why?" asked the Alpha "What could you possibly want him for?" "He is the key to our victory" said Calliope.

The vampire frowned "And what victory is that?"

"The elimination of all filth in this universe, including your filthy kind" said Solomon coldly.

The Alpha scowled at them "What?" "We never really planned on keeping you disgusting beasts alive for much longer anyway," said Calliope "Once we clean house here, we'll move on to the stars and clean up the disease that festers there".

The Alpha Vampire snarled, "You would dare attack us! We are the children of Eve!"

"You are nothing but a pack of mangy mutts" sneered Solomon "And besides, I knew Eve. She was a whore"

The Alpha roared in anger and he slashed at Solomon's throat with his razor sharp claws. His claws managed to slice open a large chunk of Solomon's throat. Calliope tried to attack but the Alpha Vampire knocked her aside with a single punch.

Dean watched the Alpha fight the two Leviathans in amazement. He whispered to Sam "For once I'm rooting for the Alpha". Sam nodded in agreement.

The Leviathan's decided to join the fray. They rushed to aid their creators and the vampires had the same idea.

Both sides charged each other. In the creek, the Leviathans and the Vampires clashed. The first few Leviathans were cut down by some vampires who tore at their throats, a Leviathan ripped the head off of a vampire with its powerful jaws and Dean even saw a pair of short vampires tag team a large, muscular Leviathan.

As the two sides clashed, Dean looked to Daniel, Sam, Victoria, Meg, Castiel, Patrick and Gabriel. He nodded and they nodded back.

Dean drew his gun and he said, "Lets kick some Leviathan ass".

He took off running towards the battle. Sam drew the sword of Azrael from its sheath and he sprinted after his brother. Meg and Castiel glanced at each other then hurried after the Winchesters. Daniel and Victoria drew their own weapons.

Daniel shook his head muttering, "If I live through this, I'm retiring" then he took off with his wife to join the fray.

Patrick sighed and he muttered something than ran after them.

The Doctor, Gabriel, Amy and Rory took cover behind a large fallen log back up the hill. From a higher ground, they watched the battle.

* * *

At first the Leviathans had the Vampires outnumbered by at least a hundred but the tide slowly turned in the vampires favor.

Sam hacked and slashed apart several Leviathans at a time with Azrael's sword.

Dean, Daniel and Victoria provided covering fire for Lenore and the Alpha as they battled a small pack of Leviathans.

Patrick used his magic to toss Leviathan's around like rag dolls and ignited a few with cursed fire. Slowly, both Leviathan and vampire fell dead, their blood began to mix and pollute the creek they died in.

Castiel vanquished a pair of Leviathans who tried to sneak up behind Meg. Amy frowned and asked Gabriel how the angel could kill those Leviathans when neither of them could kill Solomon and Calliope.

Gabriel briefly explained that the Leviathans, except for Solomon and Calliope, were all newborns and are much younger than angels so it would be easy for Castiel to handle them.

Within about an hour, the Vampires were able to kill some of the surviving Leviathans.

All that stood were Solomon and Calliope. The two were covered in spatters of blood and black ooze.

The Alpha sneered, "So much for a pack of mangy mutts"

Solomon snarled, "I shall rip the flesh off your bones!" he charged the Alpha.

The ancient vampire prepared himself but Solomon's face changed and his entire head became one giant mouth.

Solomon's mouth was about to gobble the Alpha in one bite but Sam jumped in his path. Sam swung Azrael's sword and decapitated Solomon.

The Leviathan's head went flying and it landed with a thud in some bushes. Calliope shrieked in anger and she launched herself at Sam.

Before Sam could react, the Alpha moved Sam aside and he grabbed Calliope by the throat. The ancient vampire sneered at her than he bit into the Leviathan's throat.

Calliope howled in pain and anger. Soon, her screams were silenced.

Silence befell the battlefield and nobody said a word. The Alpha tossed Calliope's body aside and he faced Sam and Dean.

The ancient vampire bowed his head and said sincerely "I was wrong about you. I thank you for saving my life and my children"

"No problem" said Dean, wiping some black ooze off his face.

The Alpha straightened up and said "I am in your debt"

"You can repay us later" said Sam "In the future-" "Yes I know" said the Alpha "I saw it in your mind".

Gabriel teleported the Doctor, Amy and Rory to the battlefield and they landed beside Sam and Dean.

Amy looked around at the fallen Leviathan's and Vampires and felt a twinge of sadness.

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder saying "They gave their lives so that not only their kind but the human race can live on"

"Indeed" said the Alpha looking around at his fallen children in sadness.

The ancient vampire glanced at the Doctor and said, "As a thank you for warning me of the Leviathan's treachery, I will allow you to live and I will not feed upon your companions or their descendants."

The Doctor smiled "Thank you" but the Alpha's expression and tone darkened "But if I ever catch you again, I will show you no mercy. Understand?"

The time lord nodded quickly. The Alpha glanced around at his children and ordered, "Gather our dead and bury them. Burn the Leviathans, leave no trace of them".

All the vampires nodded and they moved to carry out the Alpha's orders.

As the vampires tossed the scattered remains of the Leviathans into a roaring bonfire at the far edge of the creek, Gabriel whispered to the Doctor and the others "Time to go while the going is good". Everyone nodded in agreement and the archangel teleported the group away.

* * *

The group reappeared in outskirts of Red Mesa. The little town was slowly waking up as the sun began to appear on the horizon.

Lenore decided to return to her nest and her siblings. She thanked the Doctor for something and she left.

Dean asked the Doctor what she thanked him for and he replied that he just proposed some alternative methods of feeding.

Daniel and Victoria decided to settle back into Red Mesa and take time off from hunting.

They thanked the Winchesters, the Doctor and Gabriel and left.

Dean and Sam turned to the Doctor and his companions.

Dean said to the Doctor "It's been real doc but we gotta get back home to our time to handle more Levi's"

"How about we give you a lift?" said the Doctor.

Dean glanced at Sam, Meg and Castiel. They all shrugged and Dean nodded "Ok".

The Doctor led Dean and the others to the TARDIS. Dean and Sam looked at it curiously.

"Its tiny" said Dean. The Doctor smiled and he opened the TARDIS doors, revealing the inside.

Dean and Sam peered inside and were astounded. Dean grinned "Awesome" he ran inside with Sam following closely behind.

Meg glanced inside and shrugged "Seen bigger" she strolled inside.

Castiel looked around and stated blankly "Amazing".

The Doctor frowned "Is that all you have to say" he entered the TARDIS.

Rory followed and before Amy could enter the TARDIS, Gabriel asked her to wait.

Amy turned and she saw Patrick and Gabriel standing there.

Patrick extended a hand to her saying "Just wanted to say goodbye"

"Goodbye" said Amy. Patrick bowed his head to her saying "Until we meet again". He nodded to Gabriel. The immortal gambler turned and he walked away, slowly making his way back to Red Mesa.

Gabriel smiled at Amy "Amy Pond, the girl who waited, I just wanna say that it has been a blast. Before you go I just want to give you a little something"

"Ok, what is it?" asked Amy.

Gabriel reached out and he tapped Amy's forehead with his finger gently. Amy felt a warm sensation race through her body than instantly fade.

She frowned "What was that?"

"A little parting gift" said Gabriel casually "Something to make up for the loss you suffered at Demon's Run and a little something to help ease the pain of whats to come".

Amy felt a chill run down her spin "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel said grimly "I know what awaits you and I wish I can help but it's not in the cards. But all I can do is to help you make the best of a bad situation."

He took her hands and he looked her in the eyes saying, "Run. Leave the Doctor while you can."

Amy shook her head "I can't"

Gabriel sighed, "I tried".

He patted Amy on the head saying, "Good luck kid, I'll be seeing you but you won't be seeing me".

The archangel let go of Amy's hand and he vanished with a rush of wind and a flapping of wings.

Amy stood there wondering what Gabriel had meant but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the Doctor shout at Dean "Don't touch that! You'll blow a hole in the universe!"

Amy grinned and she hurried into the TARDIS.

* * *

Back at the sword's shrine, the possessed Silurian looked about the destruction she wrought and sighed "So much for my play dates".

She made her way into the shrine and discovered that it was empty.

The demon sighed again and muttered "This just isn't my day".

She made her way back to the main cavern and she sat in silence, among the charred Silurian corpses. Anathema waited and she saw her accomplice enter the cavern.

Anathema approached him saying in annoyed tone "Where were you?" "I was busy" said the demon.

She placed a hand on her hips "I thought we would do this slaughter thing together but nooo, i possessed this hideous thing and had to kill all these insignificant bugs myself". Her friend held up a hand "I know your mad but please listen". Anathema frowned "What is it?"

The demon told her of the Leviathan/Vampire battle and that the Doctor and friends escaped. Anne scowled "Damn, he got away" "Yes...but we can still get him" said her friend.

Anne asked "How? we can't time travel remember? Abaddon and the others kept that little power to themselves"

"Yes but what i have in store for him will take much preparation and patience" said her friend "And when its all over, we will have everything we have ever wanted. Power, wealth and this entire world" "Or maybe the universe" said Anne.

The Demon grinned "That's what i love about you Anne, you never think small"

"Why thank you Manny" said Anne.

Manny's eyes narrowed "I told you not to call me that" "Right, sorry" apologized Anne "Thank you...Mammon".

The Knight of Hell smiled "That's better".

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? i have one last chapter to go)**


	14. Ch 14: The Festival

**(a/n: the final chapter. Enjoy or whatever. Review!)**

* * *

Ch. 14: The Festival

Amy strolled down the cobble-stoned lane alone.

After the Doctor had dropped off the Winchesters to their time, the Doctor suggested that the three of them should go on vacation. Amy couldn't have agreed more. After what they been through and all they seen, they deserved a little vacation.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on the corner of a very busy street in the middle of a town that looked like it came from the future.

The buildings were small, sleek and made of a grey metal. Futuristic cars raced through the streets. Amy looked up at the afternoon sky and saw that it had two moons.

She asked the Doctor where they were.

The Doctor explained that they were in the 33rd century on the planet of New America, a planet colonized by the refugees of the North American cotenant and several other nations.

Amy remembered that the 33rd century was when she and the Doctor visited Starship UK.

The Doctor explained that after solar flares burned earth and when mankind evacuated to the stars, America's descendants found their own planet and decided to settle there.

Amy noticed that the town seemed to be packed with people and very busy. She asked the Doctor about it and he shrugged.

The time lord walked off to a nearby diner to find out what's going on. Rory followed.

Amy was going to follow but she stopped and she glanced to her side. Standing down the street was Castiel. He was dressed in his trench coat and looked exactly as he did back in the old west, except he looked a little cleaner and more put together.

Castiel stared at her for a few moments until he turned and began walking away.

Amy followed after him.

* * *

Amy followed the angel down the street. The angel turned around a corner and Amy sprinted to keep up.

When she rounded the corner, she saw him walking down a narrow cobble-stoned lane.

She strolled down the lane after him, passing modest sized homes where children played, people worked and chatted.

Amy saw Castiel round another corner.

She followed and she found herself on the outskirts of the small town, where a large, stone church was.

The church was made of brown stone and it was designed to look like an eighteenth century chapel. It sat atop a hill, over looking the town. Dotting the green hillside around the chapel were headstones and statues.

Amy saw Castiel entering the church and she frowned. Why would Castiel lead her there? She shrugged and approached the church.

* * *

When Amy entered the church, she discovered that it was occupied.

Scattered around the pews were several people of different ages. Amy slowly trudged inside, trying not to disturb the people in the pews.

As she walked into the chapel, she noticed some interesting tapestry hanging on the walls.

One showed a scene of two men with halos of light around their heads. They wore modern looking clothing they were battling a demonic figure in a graveyard. The demonic figure had luminous yellow eyes and rushing around them were hundreds of tiny demons.

Amy glanced at another and saw the same two men in another scene. The scene was a diner in America where they were surrounded by hundreds of monstrous shapes. Floating above the men was an angelic figure with large black wings. Behind the monsters was a beautiful woman holding an apple in one hand and a black viper in the other.

Amy squinted at the scene and she realized that the two men were Sam and Dean Winchester. The angelic figure was Castiel.

She glanced around the chapel and saw that on each of the tapestry were Sam, Dean, Castiel, even Meg. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar scene.

In the scene, it showed Sam, Dean, Castiel and Meg doing battle with hundreds of serpent like monsters but assisting them were hundreds of fanged men and women.

It was the battle against the Leviathans in the old west.

Amy frowned in confusion. Why are there tapestries about Sam and Dean doing in the 33rd century?

She felt a cold presence behind her and a calm voice asked "Everything alright?"

Amy spun around and she saw a tall man, dressed in a black suit, black over coat and black shoes. The man was pale, had dark eyes and jet-black hair slicked back. The man carried a cane and had a ring on his finger.

Amy stammered "Y-Yes"

"I don't believe you" said the man.

Amy stared at the man for a moment then asked, "What are these tapestries about?"

"They are about the great Saint Dean and Saint Sam" said the man with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "The Winchester saints, I believe that's what they are called by humans in this time period"

"Saints?" said Amy in disbelief.

The man shrugged "Not what I would call them but their feats are worthy of recognition"

"Why, or how did they become saints?" asked Amy.

The man frowned "A prophet, from your time, inscribed the deeds of the Winchesters and those writings became the Gospel of Winchester" he reached into his pocket and handed Amy a book.

Amy opened it and studied the cover page. It read "_The Gospel of Winchester, dictated to the Prophet's Chuck Shirley and later Kevin Tran by the Archangel's Raphael and Metatron"_

Amy frowned "How is this possible?"

"Many things are possible Amelia" said the man "you should know"

Amy looked up at the man in surprise "How do you know my name?"

The man said nothing. He only pointed up at a tapestry.

Amy looked up and saw Dean sitting in the middle of a diner. The diner was filled with dead bodies and sitting across from him was a robed figure wielding a scythe. An inscription at the bottom of the tapestry said "_Saint Dean and Death on the eve of Armageddon" _

Amy's eyes widened in realization and she looked to the man in shock. The man nodded "Yes. I am Death".

Death shook his head "And no I'm not here for you. Don't worry, you still have time"

"What are you doing here?" asked Amy.

Death shrugged "Paying a visit. Even though those Winchesters have been a thorn in my side, they have been good at helping the balance of the universe. I'm also testing out some of the festival's delicious food. It has been so long since i had food this good. The last bit of good food i had was on Earth before it was burnt to a crisp by that solar flare"

"Festival?" said Amy.

Death sighed "The festival that is being held in town. It's a big celebration being held in honor of Sam and Dean's sacrifice"

Amy's blood ran cold "Sacrifice? Did something happen to them?"

Death rolled his eyes "I don't have time to play Q&A with you. I have an appointment with a dying galaxy and I must go soon. If you want to know more, ask that man and his wife" he pointed his cane at a young couple sitting in a pew.

Amy glanced at the couple and then glanced back to Death but saw that he was gone. The redhead felt a little relieved that Death had left.

She turned and she approached the young couple sitting in the pews near the front.

* * *

Amy inspected the young couple. The man had brown hair, athletic and had light blue eyes. His wife had short spiky orange-red hair, pale skin and green eyes.

Amy sat down at the end of the pew by the couple.

She glanced over at them and asked, "Excuse me, I'm new and I was just wondering, what is this festival that everyone is talking about?"

"The Festival of Sacrifice" answered the man; his voice had an American accent "It celebrates the sacrifice of the Winchester saints"

"What was the sacrifice?" asked Amy.

The man explained "Long before the solar flares, Dean and Sam Winchester defeated the Leviathans but they were faced with a greater problem"

"What problem?" asked Amy

"Crowley" said the woman, her voice had a hint of a Scottish accent, "The King of Hell".

The man nodded and continued "The King of Hell found several stone tablets that belonged to the Archangel Metatron who was God's scribe. Crowley used the knowledge he learned from the tablets and opened the gates of Hell and unleashed hell upon earth".

Amy's eyes widened "What happened?"

"Crowley and the armies of Hell invaded earth and possessed ninety seven percent of the human population" explained the woman "They slaughtered all who stood before them. Sam and Dean fought them but they were badly outnumbered. So they formed an alliance with the Children of Eve, the monsters of earth. They also gathered what Hunters that were still alive and they allied themselves with a few ragtag demon rebels led by Meg. On Christmas Eve a year after the invasion, the Winchesters launched an all out assault on Crowley's fortress"

Amy felt her heart beat faster. So Sam and Dean did defeat the Leviathans but it looked like they were in for the fight of their lives.

The woman continued "The Hunters, the Monsters and the rebel Demons fought side by side to free earth of Crowley but no matter how hard they fought, they were outnumbered"

The man nodded solemnly and added "But as they were near utter destruction, Castiel the Angel of Thursday arrived with reinforcements, an army of Angels with the Archangels Metatron and Gabriel leading the charge"

"The tide of the battle quickly turned" said the woman "But they were still outnumbered. So Dean and Sam made the ultimate sacrifice. In order for them to banish all demons from earth and lock them back in Hell, they had to complete a series of trials. Of course they completed most of the tasks before the final battle but the final trial was the most difficult. One of them had to die."

Amy's heart dropped into her stomach.

The man shook his head slowly "After much debate and deliberation, Sam was the one who sacrificed himself. He was able to banish almost every demon from the earth and trap them in Hell, all except for Crowley. Infuriated over the loss of his brother and the still breathing Crowley, Dean attacked Crowley but in the fight, Crowley impaled Dean in the heart. Crowley was later killed by a wrathful Castiel and Meg".

The woman sighed, "Later, Sam, Dean and all those who had fallen in battle were laid to rest. Everyone of their allies attended Dean's burial. The angels, the children of Eve, Dean's wife and son, even the Alpha Vampire"

Amy frowned and she felt a cold sensation spread through her. Dean and Sam save the world but at the cost of their own lives. Suddenly Amy blinked and she said, "Wait, did you say Dean's wife and son?"

"Yeah" said the man nodding "As they fought Crowley during that year, Dean got married to a lovely woman and they had a son. She was having their child halfway across the country during the final battle. She was heartbroken after she learned of Deans death".

The man pointed up to a stained glass window "She's there". Amy looked up at the window and saw a woman wearing white.

The woman had short blond hair, red lips, emerald green eyes and a halo of light around her.

The man sighed "Grandma was always very beautiful"

"Yeah" said Amy. She frowned "Wait, what?"

The man looked to Amy and smiled "That was my great, great, great, great, great grandmother" he extended a hand "I'm John Winchester"

"Amy" said Amy shaking his hand.

John motioned to the woman "And this is my wife Amelia"

Amy's eyes widened. The woman smiled "Nice to meet you Amy"

"N-nice to meet you too" said Amy. She stared at Amelia and asked "Your name, its familiar…"

"I was named after my great, great, great, great, great, great Grandmother" said Amelia "Amelia Pond, wife of Rory Williams. They were there during the battle of Death's Castle. Not as well known as the Winchesters but they are famous in their own right".

If Amy's eyes could go any wider, they would jump out of her skull.

The two stared at Amy in concern "Are you ok?" asked John.

Amy nodded and she got up "Yeah, I just need some air" she quickly left the chapel.

* * *

Outside, Amy took deep breaths and she tried to come to terms with what she just learned.

Sam and Dean die in a war in the past and She has a descendant that is married to one of Dean's descendents. She tried to understand how could she have a descendant when she couldn't even have children. After Demon's Run, Amy learned that she couldn't have children but now she just discovered that she has a great, great, great granddaughter.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. Standing there were Castiel and Meg. The two looked exactly the same as they did when she met them.

Castiel asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ok? I just learned that Sam and Dean die in battle and I have a granddaughter when i can't have children" snapped Amy.

Meg blinked and she glanced at Castiel "Told you she'd took it well" "Take what well?" asked Amy.

"You can have children again"said Castiel "I believe you have Gabriel to thank for that"

"Gabriel?" said Amy. She thought of the Archangel and she remembered that he touched her forehead and did something to her.

Castiel nodded "He returned what was lost. That is all."

"You mean, Rory and I can have kids?" said Amy hopefully.

The Angel nodded "Yes, although-"

"Shut up!" hissed Meg, putting a hand on Castiel's mouth "You don't want to ruin the surprise."

Castiel's eyes widened and when Meg removed her hand from his mouth, Castiel mumbled "Oh, right. Sorry".

Overjoyed, Amy hugged the angel and the demon. Castiel smiled while Meg just grumbled at Amy to get off of her.

Once she broke off the embrace, Amy looked at Meg and then to Castiel "What are you doing here?"

Castiel shrugged "Visiting a festival celebrating the lives of my closest friends"

"I came for the food" said Meg nonchalantly.

Castiel looked up at the sky and notice that the sun was slowly starting to set. Music began to drift through the air along with assorted scents of delicious foods.

The angel held out a hand to Meg saying, "We must go"

"Alright" muttered Meg.

Castiel nodded to Amy "Good to see you again Amy, we'll tell Sam and Dean that you said hello"

"Yeah, see you around real soon" said Meg.

The two vanished, leaving Amy alone on the steps of the church. Amy felt very confused and she saw Rory and the Doctor climbing up the hill.

The Doctor spotted Amy and he rushed over to her. The time lord looked at her in concern "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Amy. Rory hugged her saying "Don't do that again, we've been looking for you all afternoon".

Amy nodded and smiled "I won't"

"Right well, lets go the festival is starting pretty soon" said the Doctor.

Amy took Rory by the hand and the trio started back down the hill, towards the small town.

* * *

A short distance away, Meg and Castiel watched as the three time travelers heading back to town.

The angel looked to Meg "I should do something"

"You can't" said Meg "It's a fixed destiny, you can't do anything about it."

"I could ask Atropos to rewrite their fate" suggested the angel.

Meg looked at him skeptically "Do you even remember the last time you tried to get the Angel of Fate to help?"

Castiel sighed, "Yes".

She smiled "Good. So lets enjoy the festival. Dean and Sam are keeping an eye on our little Virgil upstairs. It's the first time we've been out of the house in centuries"

"You're right" said Castiel, smiling a little "It is hard raising of a Nephilim, i suppose a night off won't be so bad".

Meg looped an arm around Castiel's saying "That's the spirit". The angel and the demon vanished to join the festivities.

The End.

* * *

**(a/n: Well that's it. Sorry if this ending was cheesy and crappy but whatever. For the whole future of Sam and Dean, i just borrowed a bit of Season 8 and added my own stuff. **

**Also, Amy and Rory, they didn't exactly die in 'Angels Take Manhattan' they were just sent back in time, so they possibly could've had kids. **

**I think.**

** Also, if you have played 'Darksiders 2' you'll know what a Nephilim is. Which is basically a half angel, half demon person.**

** Lastly, i may make a sequel of sorts but i may not. What do you think? Tell me in your review. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of the story. Please review and goodbye!) **


End file.
